In the Moment
by petthekat
Summary: A series of one-shots following the events of Penance and Ryoshuu. Ratings vary!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hellloooo! So here's the series of one-shots I promised you guys. **This follows the events of Penance and Ryoshuu.** I will probably upload a couple of chapters at once since they are relatively short. The one-shots will vary in length, characters and rating. I will always notate the rating at the top.

Also, all of the chapters featured here are in chronological order. They take place roughly over a year following directly after the close of Ryoshuu.

Thanks for always sticking with me. You guys are awesome. Also, I'll probably update that little kid!Apriltello sometime. I doubt it will ever evolve into any kind of actual story, but it's a good pick-me-up if you're down from reading an awesomely tragic fic elsewhere on this site. Ha!

Rating: T (I suppose)

* * *

Donatello examined his handwork, tongue caught between his teeth.

He was making progress. That was the important thing. Still, he was worried. This had to be absolutely perfect, the unrivaled combination of beauty, strength and poise. Just like April. Stepping away from his lab table, Donnie took a moment to stretch his muscles. When his stomach growled in response, he carefully set aside his work and stepped into the living room of the lair.

"... the fight's on, come on!"

"But – but Crognar!"

"Mikey, you are too damn old to be watchin' that show."

Leonardo glanced up from his book. "Raph, let Mikey watch his show. You don't get to decide what he's too old to watch," he turned a page in his novel. "Especially not when you still play with toys."

" _What?_ " howled Casey in delight. "You told me you threw those away!"

Donnie smirked, the angry flush on Raphael's cheeks definitely worth putting off dinner for a few minutes longer. He sauntered over to the couch and leaned on its edge, arms folded. Mikey snickered from where he sat crammed between his two brothers, using Raphael's moment of distraction to try and wrestle the remote away.

"They're not toys!" Raphael growled, jumping over Mikey and snatching the remote again. Casey jumped in and Leo yelped, and before long the four of them were embroiled in a full-on grappling fest. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"You're all a bunch of brutes," he told them plaintively.

Casey popped up, arms locked around Leo's neck. "Nah, we just – ow! - know how we like to settle things," he grinned, though it rapidly disappeared when Leo flipped him over the back of the couch. Donnie watched him fall, unsympathetic.

"Okay, well. I just came out for a snack and then I'll be back in my lab," he told them.

"What're you doing in there anyway?" asked Mikey, pouting when Raphael changed the channel with a triumphant snicker. The youngest brother massaged his bruised arm. "I mean, you're always in there. But lately you've been in there like... a lot."

Donnie beamed. "I'm working on something for April," he said.

"Ooh," Casey pulled himself off the floor and rolled over the back of the couch, landing in Raphael's lap and nearly getting pushed to the floor again before he scrambled off. "What is it?"

"A surprise," Donnie said, giddy. "Something _really_ special."

"Yeah well," Raphael shifted and pushed at Casey with his feet. "Don't tell Mel about it. No offense, Mikey." He gestured to his brother. "But your girlfriend cannot keep a secret."

"Dude. You don't gotta' tell me," Mikey huffed. "I know more about April and Donnie's sex life than Donnie does." Donnie's jaw dropped and he let out the most undignified of squeaks, but Mikey only grinned and reclined on the couch, arms behind his head. "Don't worry, dude. You're doing a _great_ job." He flashed his brother a thumb's-up.

Casey jumped up. "Okay, gross. I am done with this convo."

"For real," Raphael pushed away from the couch. "Let's go get some food."

"I'll be in my lab," Donnie said, mortified.

The other three left and Mikey jumped over, grabbing the remote and flipping it back to his cartoon. Leo glanced over from his spot on the end of the couch, apprehension coloring his features. "Does, uh... Mel really tell you that stuff?" he asked, silently planning a conversation with Ame in the very near future. Mikey's eyes remained glued to the television, but his lips quirked in a sneaky smirk.

"Nah," he settled comfortably in his spot and his grin grew. "I just needed to free up the remote."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: And here's another short one. :)

Rating: K

* * *

New York City was _loud._

Ame enjoyed it – really, she did. In the past few months since her arrival, she'd really accomplished a lot. She'd learned how to navigate the subway. She'd started classes at the university April and Mel attended. She'd even gone shopping at a local market, all the way there and back by herself. Granted, it was an Asian market and she'd been mostly among other Japanese people the entire time. Still, she felt she was really getting the hang of it.

But sometimes, after a long day of fighting through classes (because even her understanding of English sometimes simply could not keep up with her lectures) and toiling around campus, unsure if she was even heading in the right direction (because every building looked the same to her and she was too afraid to ask for help), Ame felt very very tired. And yes, homesick.

She missed her village. She missed her father and her sisters.

She loved school, but going to such a big university was hard. She'd been the head of everything back home – the best in her class, the most well-read. She'd been a "big fish in a little pond," as her father would say as he pet her head affectionately, always praising her and giving her all the affection in the world. Oh, she missed him so much it hurt.

But in New York, everything was different. Here, she was a tiny, insignificant fish in a veritable ocean of diverse creatures, and no one gave her a second glance for better or worse. Her teachers had no idea who she was. Most people assumed she spoke no English at all and they would sometimes say things in a most disrespectful manner. And even when she was amongst other Japanese people in the area around where the turtles had their lair, she often felt strangely out of place. She wondered if she would have felt the same way in a place like Tokyo.

She'd never been. Perhaps she should go, just to see.

Either way, it didn't matter. Because for all her stress, she was glad to be there. She loved living with April and Mel. Her new home was always fun and colorful, her friends were kind and loving. Being a part of this family was something she'd never been able to imagine in her old life, and truly, she loved it. While she missed her family back in Japan, this place was her home. Even if sometimes it was still strange in a way that made it seem otherworldly.

And of course, there was Leonardo.

Even on the worst days, when she felt truly miserable as the constant frustrations of dealing with her drastically altered life overwhelmed her, she always found comfort with him. He sensed her moods, eased her mind and always found the words she couldn't bring herself to say. Words even she didn't know were floating around in her mind or heart until he spoke them. He made everything feel so clear.

She could never bring herself to regret her decision to move to New York. Even if it had only Leonardo to offer, it would still be worth it.

Still, today had been grueling. Her classes were long and arduous, she'd stayed up late the night before studying for an assignment she didn't truly understand and even the bus ride back to their neighborhood seemed more unfriendly than usual.

Ame stepped onto their street and headed in the direction of the townhome she shared with the other girls. Hefting her heavy books under her arm, Ame stepped in throught he patio door and found April and Mel both in the kitchen, chatting over the island counter.

"Hey Ame!" Mel smiled brilliantly. "Whoa, those books look heavy. You want me to set them on fire?"

Despite herself, Ame giggled and wiped at her tired eyes. "I can hardly read them when they are ashes," she told her friend, slumping onto a barstool and setting down her pile with an exhausted thud. "But I will remember your offer."

April squeezed Ame's hand sympathetically. "Hey, school gets hard sometimes. Believe me, we know."

"Especially me," Mel rolled her eyes. "It's pretty much a cake-walk for April."

" _But,"_ April interrupted with a pointed look at Mel. "Some days are just rough for everyone. Which is why Mel and I got you something!"

Mel jumped away with a bounce and reached behind the counter. After a moment of rustling, a potted house plant appeared in her hands and she proudly turned to Ame. "Leo said you liked plants," she chirped. "This one is an orchid! We thought you could – um, raise it. Or do whatever people do with plants besides eat them."

Ame blinked, unresponsive for a heartbeat before a lump rose in her throat. "Oh, my friends..." she took the plant, tears welling in her eyes. "It is beautiful." Inhaling the deep scent of the plant, Ame closed her eyes and reveled in the comfort it brought her. Then she set it aside and caught the other two girls in a tight hug, one they returned in full.

"It may be a little thing," April murmured into Ame's shoulder. "But you're living proof that a little thing can make a big difference." The three girls giggled together.

Hours later, when everyone else had gone to sleep, Ame sat with her plant and brushed her fingers over the leaves budding from the potted soil. A smile touched her lips, even though she was alone.

The next day, she went straight to the registrar's office at the university and officially changed her major to botany.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Last one for today!

Rating: T (for language)

* * *

Raphael landed smoothly on the fire escape and checked the time on his t-phone. Casey was supposed to meet him twenty minutes ago, and the idiot never showed. Well, if Raph had to go and drag his skinny ass out of his and Aniyah's apartment, so be it. He was _not_ missing this baseball game because Casey couldn't be bothered to look at a clock.

Sliding through the window they kept unlocked for him, Raphael hopped into the living room and quickly looked around. He opened his mouth to call out for Casey but stopped, his eyes falling on Aniyah instead.

She was sitting on the couch, her face buried in her hands.

"Aniyah," he rushed over to her, looking around again for Casey but not seeing anyone else around. The young woman jerked away at his touch, but when she saw it was Raphael, she let her face turn into his shoulder and made a conscious effort not to sob. "Hey, you look at me," commanded Raphael as gently as he could muster, his green eyes wide. "What's goin' on with you? Are you hurt?"

Sniffling, Aniyah shook her head and turned her face again, pulling against her best friend's insistent grip. "I'm not hurt," she murmured. "It's just – Casey and I got into an argument. It just – it was stupid and we both got really angry."

Raphael sighed inwardly. Casey and Aniyah had been fighting a lot lately. It was shitty, particularly when it happened while Raphael was around and he had no choice but to leave or stand around awkwardly, waiting for them to hash it out. Shifting closer to Aniyah, he looped an arm around her shoulders. "Where's he at?"

Aniyah shrugged, swiping at her face to clear it of tears. "I don't know. Jackass got mad and stormed off."

Raphael grunted. "Explains why he bailed on our damn baseball game. Sorry punk," he said with no real venom. Aniyah's warm head pressed against his shoulder and he thoughtlessly put a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles there. He'd dealt with this before, though it had never seemed this bad in the past.

"I guess I'm responsible for ruining everyone's good time, then," Aniyah exhaled angrily, her tone growing hard. "I'm like – the killer of fun, right? That's what Casey's getting at. That I never let him do anything, that I'm always trying to keep him down. Because god forbid, we actually have bills to pay and stuff to get done. Yeah, right."

Raphael didn't think Aniyah did any of those things – Casey was a good man, but his idea of responsibility was a little skewed – but he refused to take sides, so he kept quiet and let Aniyah rant. And she did, for quite a while until she finally lost her energy and simply curled up at his side.

"Raphael?" she murmured.

Raph glanced down at her, reaching up a finger to brush one of her braids away from her face. "Yeah?"

Aniyah gave him a watery smile, "Thanks for being here. It can't be fun, listening to me bitch."

He shrugged in reply, his lips quirking. "Hey, if you and me couldn't bitch to each other, our conversations would be short as hell. It's pretty much what I live for, in case ya' haven't noticed." Aniyah snickered and wiped away the last of her tears.

"That's true. We've got this down to an art," she agreed.

Raphael tightened his arm around her. "Yeah, we do."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: More to come!

Rating: K

* * *

April smoothed down the folds of her dress.

Not that it was really necessary. The dress fit her like a glove, hugging her curves in all the right places. She'd almost put it back on the rack when she'd tried it on at the store, but Mel had practically tackled her, telling her if she didn't buy that dress then she would be doing a disservice to herself _and_ Donnie. And now that she looked at herself in the familiar lighting of her bedroom, she realized Mel was right.

This dress was slamming.

And why shouldn't it be? She and Donnie were celebrating their fourth anniversary tonight.

Shivering with excitement, April finished the last of her prep work and hurried out of her room, carefully navigating the stairs in her heels. As soon as she appeared at the bottom of the steps, she heard a low whistle.

"Hey sexy," Mel drawled, sauntering up to lean against the counter. "You got you' a mighty fine date tonight? Or are you up for grabs?"

April snickered. "Is he here yet?"

"Nah," Mel popped a cookie in her mouth. "He's probably just re-checking your special date night details for the millionth time." _Ding Dong._ Mel shook her head. "I can't believe he still uses the doorbell. Like... what?" Laughing at her friend, April moved over to the back door and opened it.

There he was, her ninja in shining armor.

"Wow," Donnie said breathlessly, his eyes bulging. "You look... I mean." He cleared his throat, and April giggled, reaching forward and drawing him inside. He continued, "Beautiful, angelic, _stunning_..." and he was still muttering description after description, his expression dreamy, when April pressed a kiss to his lips and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you," she murmured sincerely. "You look pretty darn handsome yourself. I'm so impressed!" She plucked at the collared shirt, which he had adapted to fit around his shell, the same shade of purple as his mask. He was also wearing a tie, and April would be damned if it wasn't the most adorable thing on the planet. Oh, the things she could do with that tie...

Donnie gave a blinding smile that bordered on nervous. "If you're impressed now, you just wait."

Flashing him a grin, April turned and looked over her shoulder. "See you later, Mel!"

* * *

He'd found a garden.

As he lead her through the intricate black iron gate, Donnie reached back and took April's hand, wrapping her fingers in his and sending her a small secret smile.

Tucked in the back of the main university campus, there sat a hidden grove of blossoming trees, carefully maintained shrubberies, flowering bushes and elaborate gazebos, all of which offered solitude wrapped in a natural beauty that was nearly impossible to find in New York. A stone fountain sat to the left, formidable and breathtaking in its majesty. April learned later it was the product of the university's gardening club, something that dated back over a hundred years.

In the center of the open grass, a wrought-iron table and two chairs. A candle sat in the center, two places set, one on each side. All done with the meticulous detail Donatello was known for. "Donnie..." April breathed out, a smile blossoming over her features. "This is... amazing."

Her boyfriend grinned in response and kissed her hand. "You're amazing. This is but a mere fraction of what you deserve."

Giggling, April let Donnie lead her over to the table and pull out her chair. She watched, a flush staining her cheeks as she let Donnie pull out the already prepared food – a delicious pasta, complete with wine. "I really don't know anything about wine," he admitted with a laugh. "But I let Mel pick it."

April groaned. "Oh, lord. It could be anything."

They laughed together and settled into their seats, the comfortable warmth that defined their relationship eclipsing them in its familiar waves. "Did you cook this?" April asked, pausing before she took a bite of her food. Donnie stuck his tongue out at her.

"Mikey cooked it, thank you very much."

April laughed again, giddy. The two dug into their food, which was delicious – Mikey really had come a long way since starting at Murakami's – and the conversation turned their lives, their friends. College classes ("Two credits away from my Master's," Donnie beamed) and April's dad and aunt. They had plans to visit them soon. To know that April's family accepted him, exactly as he was. It meant the world to Donnie.

When it was done, Donnie cleared the plates away and the pair joined arm-in-arm, walking through the moonlit garden in an easy silence. April leaned her head on Donnie's shoulder and he kissed the crown of her head, his heart near to bursting. Without warning, he stopped, turning her to face him as he brushed a curled knuckle down the sweep of her cheek.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, April."

Flushing, April tucked into the touch and closed her eyes for a moment. "I love you, Donnie," she murmured. Her eyes opened and her hand reached up, brushing over his fingers. When her blue eyes met his, a smile she couldn't deny lifted her features.

"I love you too," Donnie smiled softly. But he pulled his hand away, and April blinked in confusion at the loss of touch. Donnie didn't seem perturbed. Instead, his smile only grew, though a hint of anxiety crossed his face. He pulled back completely, dropping his hands to his sides.

"You were my family the moment I saw you," he told her in quiet, earnest tones. "And once I knew you, I realized everything I had ever dreamed about, everything I had ever hoped for in life really did exist. It was real... and you were the living embodiment of all of it."

He reached in his pocket, pulling out a small metal box, and April's thudding heart moved in tandem with its motions. Swallowing tightly, fingers shaking, Donatello moved slowly to one knee with a grace and poise he often demonstrated only in battle.

"April O'Neil," he opened the metal box, his voice trembling. "Will you marry me?"

Inside the box, set in an elaborately crafted metal holder was a yellow diamond ring. The band was a sleek silver metal, beautifully crafted in the shape of vines that coiled around the band and curled up into the setting of the yellow stone, wrapping around it in the shape of a rose. It was unlike anything April had ever seen.

She was so busy staring at it, her heart racing and her eyes filling with tears, she nearly forgot to answer until she saw the look of uncertainty threatening to erupt on Donnie's face.

"Oh, Donnie – Yes!" she exclaimed in a rush, barely stifling a hysterical giggle at her own volume.

Donatello let out a breathless laugh of his own and jumped up, swiping at a few tears of his own with his shoulder before he lifted the ring out of the box. Tenderly taking April's hand in his, he pressed the ring onto her finger and giggled at April's sniffles. Then he swiftly pulled her into a hug, their lips meeting in between bouts of laughter and sobs.

"Oh, god... Donnie, I – I love you and I love this ring, it's amazing!" April curled into Donnie's torso and admired her ring. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"I made it," Donnie said, unable to suppress a proud smirk. April blinked, her jaw dropping.

"What? No way! Are you serious?" At Donnie's smug nod, April grinned and jumped up, catching him around the neck with her arms and pressing a dozen kisses to his face.

April's last kiss stuck for nearly a whole minute before she finally released him. "Reason number eight million why it pays to love a genius," she whispered.

* * *

"Can I tell them? Can I tell them? Can I tell them?"

Donnie pretended to think about it, even as he and April closed in on the townhouse. "Wellll," he smirked. "I guess -"

April had already dialed Aniyah. "Get to our place! STAT right now! STAT!"

* * *

Aniyah made it to their townhouse before Donnie and April arrived home. Kissing Donnie one more time, April rushed into the house, kicked off her heels and snatched Aniyah's wrist. "Hurry, follow me!"

"Whoa, hey -" April pulled Aniyah up the stairs and taller girl stumbled into her when she stopped outside Ame's room. A quick knock and then April threw the door open. "Ame!" she exclaimed, grabbing the surprised girl from her spot at her desk.

"What is going on?" asked Ame, eyes wide. Aniyah laughed and threw her arms into the air.

"No idea!"

They followed April to Mel's room, which she entered with absolutely no preamble and no knock. Mel was sitting on her bed in a t-shirt and her underwear, watching something on her small bedroom tv. "Uh," she said, yelping when April rushed forward and jumped straight onto her bed. The other two girls followed, piling up on the comfy space.

"What is this all about, crazy girl?" asked Mel.

April fought with all her strength against her grin, keeping silent for a moment of anticipation as her friends stared at her. Then she thrust out her hand, proudly displaying her ring.

* * *

Even downstairs, the shrieks were almost deafening.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Three coming tonight!

Rating: K

* * *

"Hey Mel!"

Mikey tossed aside a sweater, a pair of shoes and a hundred other things that definitely belonged in the closet, but for some reason were scattered all over Mel's bed. Sometimes, when he finished patrol late at night and quietly made his way into Mel's room, he had to dump an entire pile of stuff on the floor just to make room enough to sleep.

He loved his special girl.

"Yeah?" Mel appeared from the bathroom, hand working a towel through her damp hair.

"Have you seen my phone? I have to leave for work in like," he glanced at the clock. "Five minutes ago." Murakami's wasn't far, but he'd been off work for a week while the restaurant had some remodeling done. He didn't want to be late seeing his beloved blind boss.

Mel crossed the room, dropped her towel to the floor and toed something with a socked foot. "Here it is," she said, picking it up off the ground with a grin. Mikey snickered.

"Awesome," he smirked, taking it from her and tucking it into his pocket. Sneaking into the back kitchen of Murakami's warranted clothes when he had to go during the day. "Alright, lovely. I gotta go." At Mel's pout, he pulled her into a quick kiss. "Come and see me later?"

"Of course!" Mel beamed. "Just text me when you're on break."

"Will do!" Pecking her cheek one more time for good measure, Mikey pulled on his hooded jacket and prepared to leave. However, he was stopped short by the trill of his phone. Glancing down, his lips quirked and he answered it quickly.

"Hey Murakami-san, I'm on my -" he stopped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice on the other end of the phone, crisp and stark in a way Murakami's never was. "Yeah, this is Michelangelo," he said slowly. And as he listened to the strange voice, speaking formally and calling him by his full name, his happy smile fell away and his heart grew heavy in his chest. "Uh," Mikey swallowed as he glanced at Mel's concerned face. "Yeah – Well, I'm not sure yet. I'll have to call you back. Yeah, thanks." _Beep._ He hung up the phone, his hand dropping with the phone still in his grip. Mel rushed forward, her brows furrowed.

"Mikey, baby. What is it?"

Mikey's lips pursed tightly. "Murakami-san died," he said dully, looking to his phone in his hand. Mel's lips parted in disbelief, her large eyes filling with tears.

"Aw, Mikey... I'm so sorry," she burrowed into his front, curling her warm arms around his torso in a tight embrace which he immediately returned. He tucked his cheek against her curly head, stifling a small noise of distress. "What happened?" she asked, her eyes lifting to his as she gently brushed his neck with a curled fingertip.

Mikey shrugged. "Just.. got sick, went to the hospital a few days ago. Died. Flu, I think. He was... getting pretty old, I guess." Inhaling shakily, Mikey sat down on the edge of the bed, Mel tucked into his arm. "The dude on the phone was his lawyer."

Mel blinked. "Why would his lawyer call you?"

"No idea," Mikey shrugged, looking every bit as lost as he felt. "He said I needed to come meet with him, though." Reaching up a hand and pushing it over his face, the young turtle gave a small, unhappy laugh. "Guess I'll have to send Casey."

Nodding, Mel swept a gentle hand over his arm under the sleeve of his light jacket. "You might want to send April, too. Just in case."

* * *

A few days later, Michelangelo worried from his spot on the couch. Murakami's restaurant had been closed for days and he couldn't help but feel awful, like he was letting Murakami-san down. He shouldn't have taken that week off. He should've been there! Maybe – Well, he couldn't have stopped his elderly boss from getting the flu. But still, Murakami-san had no family in the United States. Had he died alone in that hospital? It made Mikey feel sick.

Mel sat at his side, her arm wound in his, ever present and warm. She kissed his cheek and offered him smiles, and he returned them earnestly, even though they didn't have the power or brilliance of his normal expressions. Death happened. It sucked. It worse than sucked, it totally blew and Mikey had to admit, he was having some trouble dealing.

He'd get through this. He would. But he couldn't help feeling dark and caught up, like he was having a bad dream and kept getting tangled in the covers.

"They're back!" Mel pointed, and Mikey looked up in time to see Casey and April cross the threshold into the lair.

"Hey guys," Mikey said, his heart thumping. "What – What did the lawyer guy want?" April and Casey sat across from the pair, wearing matching wide-eyed expressions.

"Dude," Casey said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Murakami... He left you _everything."_

Mikey stared. "Left me – What? What does that mean?" he looked to April, who leaned forward, equally amazed.

"Mikey, that guy had Murakami-san's last will and testament. He wanted to see you because before Murakami-san died, he changed his will. Everything he had in the U.S. - his restaurant, his apartment and everything in them – it all goes to you." Pulling out an opened envelope, April turned it in her hands. "You're inheriting all of it."

"Holy hell," Mel looked to Mikey, who stared at his friends in numb shock. He glanced between the three humans, his eyes wide with terror.

Mikey balked. "But... I mean, why would he do that?"

"He must have trusted you, bro." Casey leaned back in his spot, arms behind his head. "Makes sense. I mean, he didn't have any family here, right? You saved his life all those years ago. You've worked with him ever since. You're like his padawan, man."

Mikey fell back against the couch, his shoulders slumped and his eyes glazed. "Wow," he muttered. Looking back up to his friends, he swallowed a whimper. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Well," April scooted closer. "It's up to you now. You could sell it – his apartment and the restaurant. All the money would be yours to keep."

Mikey frowned. "That doesn't seem right," he said sadly. "Murakami-san loved his restaurant! How could I just sell it?"

April touched his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure he wouldn't hold it against you, Mikey. Besides, your only other option would be to keep them," the redhead explained. Mikey blinked.

"You mean, run the restaurant myself?" At April's nod, Mikey fell into a thoughtful silence. Selling his boss and friend's old place seemed wrong. Maybe the apartment he could deal with, but the first and only business in New York that had ever openly welcomed him and his brothers? The only place he'd ever been to that would even think of offering him a job, treating him like a real, ordinary citizen?

How could he just watch that go away?

Mikey drew in a deep breath and turned his gaze to the young woman at his side, who had thus far remained uncharacteristically quiet. After a moment's thought, he reached for her hand and curled it in his, drawing her eyes to his. "What do you think, Mel?"

His girlfriend blinked in surprise. "You're asking me?"

"Well yeah," Mikey's lips quirked at a smile. "We're partners, right?" Mel responded with a blinding smile, nodding as she tucked into his side and hummed thoughtfully. After several moments of silence – a rare thing from the normally chatty pair – Mel reached up and cupped Mikey's cheek in her hand.

"I think..." she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "... I had better change my major to business management if we want to have any hope of pulling this off." The two shared a smile.

"Sounds good to me," said Mikey.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Everyone's growing up so fast.

Rating: T (Language)

* * *

It had been a normal day for Raphael. Training in the morning, weight-lifting by himself and then a casual hour of flipping through magazines before Casey had showed up, and the two of them had skipped out on the lair to go bounce around the rooftops for a while. It was an old ritual, comforting and repetitive.

Until Casey opened his big, stupid mouth.

"So I think I might have a new job," he said casually. They'd paused near the Byerly Building. Raphael had used the moment to lean over and adjust his kneepad. When Casey spoke, he ignored him at first. Finally, he straightened.

"Yeah? Doin' what?"

"It's a factory position, management. Pretty good pay," Casey glanced out over the sea of rooftops, avoiding Raphael's eyes even as he continued. "It's in Chicago."

Raphael's motions froze. "Chicago? The hell you talkin' about jobs in Chicago? You live in New York, numbskull." Casey choked out a dry laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But my mom lives in Chicago. I haven't seen much of her since she and my dad split up, but I've been visiting her for the past few summers. And she works at this plant in Chicago. Said she'd have a real sweet job lined up for me, if I want it."

Raphael leaned against a watertower, his expression curiously still. "Aniyah ain't movin' to Chicago. She won't leave her parents."

Casey dropped his chin to his chest, his eyes on the ground. "I know."

A moment of silence hovered between them before Raphael scowled loudly. "So what? You're just gonna leave her and move?" He shook his head, turning to pace aggressively. Casey picked his head up, eyes narrowed.

"Hey dude, you're the one who was all up in our living room, comforting her and crap, telling her what a douchebag I am, I'm totally sure."

"Oh what a load of crap," Raphael tossed out an arm. "I didn't do or say anything for Aniyah that I wouldn't have done for April or Mel, and you wouldn'ta heard Mikey or Donnie bitchin' about it, because they're not _dumbasses."_

"I am a dumbass, okay!" Casey shouted. "You're right. I'm an idiot. I know Aniyah is great, but you know what? Maybe -" he dropped his arms, his brows low and a frown creasing his features. "Maybe that's not what I want right now." He gestured to himself. "I mean, come on, Raph. You know me. I care about her so much, but she expects me to be this adult guy and I'm just not that right now. I don't wanna be. Like, I have other stuff I want to do with my life."

"Like be a dumbass," intoned Raph flatly.

"Maybe," Casey scowled softly. He stomped over to Raphael with his shoulders slumped and fell heavily against the beams next to his best friend. Raphael grunted but didn't move away, instead reaching out a hand and thumping Casey affectionately in the shoulder.

"Hey, why can't you just stay here? You and Aniyah need a break, okay. You're stupid, yeah. You're still gonna be stupid in Chicago. Just stay here," Raphael fought to keep his voice steady, and the result was a gruff, unaffected tone that was nearly a snarl. Fortunately, it was one Casey recognized. Not actually stupid, Raphael knew. He just liked to call him that.

"Raph," Casey leaned his head up, his expression plain and honest. "I just want to go somewhere different. I want to live near my mom and half-brother for the first time since I was seven. And I don't want to be this house-husband that Aniyah wants." He waved a hand. "She's got goals, man. Goals that are too good for me. You know it's true."

"I don't know shit anymore," Raphael grunted, arms folded tightly over his front.

The conversation fell away and stilled, leaving the two young males to ponder their thoughts in silence before Casey straightened. "Just... make sure Aniyah is okay, right? She trusts you more than anyone else. Even me, I think." His smirk was wry. "You know, I bet if you had asked her out before I did... she probably would have said yes."

"Shut the hell up," Raphael pushed on Casey's shoulder. "You're talkin' nonsense."

"Seriously dude," Casey stilled Raph with a touch on his arm. "Be there for her. This has been a long time comin', but it's still gonna blow."

Raphael sighed. "Yeah, whatever." They paused, neither flinching when they wound up in a tight one-armed hug.

"I'll be back in New York plenty, Raph. I promise."

* * *

 _Thud._

Dark fingertips lifted the book, brushing over the glossy textbook pages before it dropped away again.

 _Thud._

It was a mindless activity, but it gave her hands something to do. She should do something with all these old nursing textbooks. She'd only graduated for a few months, but her books were already out of date. The perpetual woe of being in the medical field.

Things were always changing.

Her apartment was dark, only a lamp in the corner offering even a hint of light. The small dining table that sat in the awkward space between her living room and kitchen was where she waited, thoughtlessly picking up the corner of her textbook only to let it fall back to the table, over and over again.

"You can come out, Raph."

Aniyah's words were quiet and even. She didn't even look up. He thought he was one sneaky turtle, she thought with a wry smile, one that quickly faded. She always knew when he was hovering around, though. He had a presence about him.

Slinking out of the shadows, Raphael paused near the kitchen table.

Even though Aniyah didn't lift her eyes, she could see him out of the corner of her eye, looking around the apartment, which looked stark and bare without all of Casey's crap strewn everywhere. Only Aniyah's neat and orderly furniture remained.

 _Thud._ She dropped the book again.

"You alright?" Raphael's coarse tones were strangely subdued. Aniyah breathed, her eyes closing briefly. The edge of a textbook page glossed over her fingertip and cut into the skin a bit.

"Yeah," she said to the table. "Casey ask you to stalk me? Make sure I wasn't drowning in my misery?"

Raphael took a seat across the table from her. "I was plannin' on checking up on you anyway," he said, drumming his fingers on the table. "But yeah, basically."

"Thanks," she murmured tonelessly. Raphael shifted listlessly in front of her and she almost smiled. He hated situations like this, Aniyah knew. Hated having to offer comfort, not because he didn't want to but because he genuinely felt so inadequate at it. It wasn't true. Just the strength of his will was inspiration enough sometimes, something to lift Aniyah out of her rare troubles.

She curled her fingers against the table. Today, it wasn't enough.

"Does this mean I get kicked out?" she asked, and it was meant to be a joke. It might have even come across like that if she had smiled, like she'd planned. But it didn't turn out that way.

"Kicked outta' what?" asked Raphael.

"The family," she answered, an honest fear curdling the already humorless joke. "I mean, I'm not with Casey anymore, so."

"Hey, you stop that crap," Raphael leaned forward, green eyes heated. "I already had to lose freakin' Casey's stupid ass. I'm not letting you pull away just because you're sad and your feelings are hurt." He pushed the textbook out of the way, too far out of reach for it to handle Aniyah's distraction any longer.

"So just – do whatever you need to do to get over this. I dunno, get some candy. Go out with April. Plant a freakin' garden with Ame, I don't care. Just -" he floundered, and this time Aniyah barely managed to subdue a truly amused smirk. " - Don't pretend like this means something that it doesn't. You're still a part of the family. And Casey is, too. He's just – further away, that's all."

Aniyah blinked across the table at her closest friend, and to anyone else, he must've looked irate. But she knew. Sliding her arms across the table, she closed her smaller fingers in his and squeezed. It was a motion for the both of them, a mutual anchor. Raphael looked briefly startled, but he slowly relaxed and didn't pull away.

"So..." she said softly. "What're you gonna do without your partner in holy matribrony?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. His hands ticked in hers. "I'll make it." After a long moment, he turned his hands over in hers, idly touching the sensitive tips of her fingers. "What about you?"

Aniyah felt a sob well up in her throat, a sudden and hysterical motion that she fought against valiantly.

"I'll make it," she whispered in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: And last one for tonight.

Rating: K

* * *

"Master Splinter?"

April entered the dojo, feet bare and rustling against the old worn rugs. The rat master sat in the center of the dojo, a box to his left. His eyes remained closed as he motioned the young woman forward. April took a carefully practiced kneel in front of him, bowing her head briefly before she looked to his face once more. His eyes opened.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, moving into a more comfortable position.

Splinter nodded. "Yes. There is something I wish to give you." Reaching behind him, he carefully lifted the old box and placed it in front of her, leaving one hand on the lid as he spoke. "April, you have been a welcome addition to our home since the first day my sons met you. You taught them many, many things. Things even I had not anticipated they would need to learn," the rat old her, and April's cheeks hurt from the proud smile that settled there. Praise from Splinter was few and far between.

"You have already become a part of our clan," he told her, removing his hand from the top of the box. "And once you marry Donatello, you will carry our name as well." He paused, before his whiskers quirked in a rare, barely-there smile.

"I could not be more pleased with my son's choice. Donatello is a student with many difficult decisions in his life, many burdens which he must carry. And yet he was gifted with the simplest, clearest of choices when it came to the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with," said the rat. "It was you, April. And I am glad for it."

April bit her lip, overcome with emotion. "Thank you, Master Splinter. I'm happy to have your blessing."

Splinter gestured at the box. "Open it."

Leaning forward, burning with curiosity, April opened the box and set the lid aside. She gasped, her blue eyes darting to Splinter's before she looked back at the contents of the box. With careful, reverent motions, she drew the white silk kimono from where it lay neatly folded in the box.

"Master Splinter..."

"My wife, Tang-Shen bought this kimono just after Miwa was born," the rat said, and for a moment April heard just a hint of a tremor in his voice. It was gone as quickly as it had come. "We had meant to gift it to her when she was ready to be married."

April's eyes filled with tears. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Splinter said quietly, "I want you to have it, April."

"Are you sure, Master Splinter? I – This is _so gorgeous,"_ she sniffled. When she looked back up at Splinter, the rat nodded his head to her.

"You are... a part of our clan, April. And soon, you will be my daughter in name. I want you to have it."

Brushing away another tear, April studied the delicate fabric, her fingers brushing the intricate lining of the collar. She placed it back in the box with careful folds, wary of causing even a wrinkle. Once it was safely tucked away once more, she gently slid it out of the way and threw her arms around Master Splinter's neck.

"Thank you, Sensei," she murmured.

The rat paused. After a moment, he touched her back, tucking his head just a bit. "You are welcome, my child."

* * *

"That is the most stunning kimono I have ever seen!" Ame's eyes practically poured over the material, her practiced hands showing April how to care for it and keep it clean. "I am so jealous!"

April giggled. "I can't believe it. I'm so excited, this is... this is amazing."

The pair finished putting up the kimono and sat on April's bed together. "Have you decided where you are having the wedding yet?" asked Ame, her legs folded underneath her. April leaned against her pillows and huffed a piece of red hair out of her face.

"Well, I was going to have it at the farmhouse. But it needs to much _work,"_ she groaned. "Seriously, I'd have to gut that place. We've pretty much ruined it with all our parties. It is a total mess."

Ame tilted her head. "The lair, then?"

"Probably," April nodded. "Not a lot of room in there, though. I guess we can figure it out." Ame plucked at a pillow, her face blank as she fell into thought. Then her dark eyes lit up.

"Or!" she held up a hand, grinning as her friend perked up at her enthusiasm. "We could have it at my village!"

April laughed in surprise, " _What?_ Have the wedding in Japan?"

"Why not?" Ame asked excitedly. "It will be a traditional Shinto wedding anyway, will it not? And this way, you could have it out in full view of the village. Outside, in a grand ceremony with everyone you care for in attendance." She giggled. "My village knows how to throw a celebration, I can promise you that."

April fell onto her bed, his mouth gaping. "Wow, do you really think we could do that? I mean, could we really have a big, fancy wedding? In Japan?" she practically squealed the last part. Ame fell beside her, grinning ear to ear.

"Yes," she said firmly. "My father will let you, I know it. The entire village owes your family. They will be more than happy to celebrate your special day with you."

April beamed. "Well, I'll have to talk to Donnie to make sure..."

"Do it, do it!"

And so the date was set.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I have so much headcanon going on about his universe. Thank you for letting me share it with you. You're awesome. Whenever you're feeling down, you can always remember that you've made a huge difference in my day.

Rating: T

* * *

"Good evening, this is Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe with Channel 6 News! Tonight, we are here in Chinatown talking with one of the new co-owners of 24/7, a popular Japanese noodle shop in the area," the peppy reporter turned on-screen to the young woman at his side.

"Thank you for granting this interview, Miss Hayes."

"No problem," the curly-haired girl beamed. "Thanks for spreading the word about our restaurant!"

"Now," said the reporter, adopting a morose look. "I understand the original owner passed away recently. Our condolences to you and your family."

Melanie nodded appreciatively. "Thank you. We've had a lot of people send flowers and gifts to the restaurant," she said. "But we've been working really hard in the mean time to get the place back up and running. We know it's what Murakami-san would want."

"And you're keeping the name?"

"Of course!" Melanie said with a grin. "It's Murakami's! Now and forever. That's why we love it so much." She glanced back at the building behind her, freshly painted and newly repaired. "Murakami-san was in the middle of renovations when he passed away. All we did was finish it up. I think he'd love to see it now."

"We're glad to hear it. This neighborhood is definitely in need of some help," the reporter said with a sideways glance. "I understand business has suffered in Chinatown in the past decade due to increased gang violence. Tell me, Miss Hayes. How do you plan on combating the growing influence of the gang known as the Purple Dragons? Do you think they will detract from your business?"

Melanie adopted her most innocent smile. "Not at all!" she turned to the camera, her sweet smile stretching. "We're not afraid at _all_ of the Purple Dragons and none of our customers should be, either. In fact," she twisted her hands behind her in a posture of naivete. "We would welcome any Purple Dragons who would like to pay us a visit."

She looked directly in the camera.

"Free noodles on us."

* * *

Seven PM. Murakami's.

Three figures scooted through the side door of the restaurant, moving clumsily in the dark until they came to the front eating area. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ The wallclock was the only noise. Deciding it was safe, the three men straightened and reached for their weapons.

And came to a sudden halt when all three were seized from behind, sharp blades placed at each of their throats.

"Seriously," said Raphael. "How stupid are you guys?"

Donnie smirked and tightened his hold on the struggling Purple Dragon thug. "Come on. You're so predictable, I could start writing your horoscopes."

Leonardo knocked a knee in the spine of the skinny leader. "Keep still, Fong," he hissed, pushing the blade tighter against the belligerent man's throat. The lights clicked on around them and the food counter came into view. Mel stood behind it, leaned forward on her elbows and smirking. The three trapped thugs snarled but quickly gave up an hope of escaping, though Fong growled when Melanie snickered and waved her fingers at him.

Michelangelo stepped into view, the only one of his brothers not currently restraining an enraged Purple Dragon. He folded his arms and surveyed them coolly.

"Soooo," he said, drawing out the word. "Weird meeting you guys here, right?" He paused. "Well, not really, since we've beat you guys into a pulp in this same room like, a hundred times. Maybe you should have thought about that before you came up in here, trying to act all bad again."

He stepped forward and looked between the men. "Want me to let you in on a little secret, dudes?" he asked, tilting his head, blue eyes wide as always. "The only reason you've walked away from all those scraps is 'cause of that guy." He pointed at Leonardo, and the two henchmen glanced warily at the blue turtle, though they seemed understandably reluctant to move their heads, what with the sharp knives cutting into the skin of their throats.

"Leo's a nice dude!" Mikey chirped, shrugging his green shoulders. "He wanted to let you guys try to straighten up. But you know who's not a nice dude?" he squinted, turning his pointed finger to Raphael, who snickered loudly in response and tightened his hold on his captive.

"Raphael," Mikey told them, lips pursed. "And the only thing that's kept him from turning you guys into mush that could fit in a spaghetti sauce jar is the fact that Leo has always stopped him." Mikey waved a hand, his tone nonchalant.

"But if you guys come back to Chinatown, bangin' around, acting all crazy and trying to hurt people, wellllll..." he dropped his hand. "We're gonna let Raphael take care of it."

"Unsupervised," hissed Raphael with a feral grin.

Mikey winced. "And you don't want that."

"But I do," Raphael cut in, leaning around the thug in his grip and glaring down at the other two. "I'm ready for you guys to fuck up. Please, by all means... Give me a reason." The Purple Dragon twisted under Raphael's arm shuddered, the other looked away.

Fong, however, only turned away from Raphael and glared at Michelangelo. "Yeah, and what's to stop me from just comin' into this place and shooting it up?" he snarled, his eyes darting to Melanie. Mikey's face lost all hints of impassiveness and he moved up to Fong in a flash, dropped to one knee and met him eye-to-eye.

Mikey said lowly, "You wouldn't make it past the front door."

Fong blinked, pulling back a bit at Mikey's hostile proximity. When the youngest turtle reached out for him, he flinched, turning his face away as Mikey twisted his collar tight around his throat and pulled him closer.

"We're not kids anymore, Fong. We have people to protect," Mikey told him quietly. "I'm giving you a chance to leave the area peacefully and make a real living." The twist tightened. "But if you come back... if you choose to make trouble again..." Mikey released him roughly and Leo let Fong fall forward, onto his hands and knees.

"... you will never walk out of here again, man. Got it?" finished Mikey.

The second and third Purple Dragons raised their hands tentatively. "We get it," they chimed in unison. Fong glared at them from the side but quickly snapped to attention when Leo yanked him up again, twisting his arm behind his back painfully.

"I want to hear it from you, Fong." Leo jerked the arm back a bit more roughly.

The man resisted for only a moment more. "Fine, fine!" he growled. The other two men sagged with relief. "We'll get outta here. Won't ever see you stupid turtles again." He jerked away, but as he staggered to the door, he kept his eyes low and his shoulders hunched. The other two men followed, though one of them paused at the door.

"Uh, if you're hiring for like, a dishwasher or something..."

"Yeah," Mikey said dryly. "I'll keep that in mind."

The guy nodded and then disappeared. The turtles watched them go, while Melanie retained her position at the food counter, her admiring eyes on Michelangelo.

"I am so turned on by you right now," she said blithely.

"Eugh," Raphael ducked out of the room. "I'm out! Call me when someone needs their ass kicked!"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I hope you guys are getting a good grasp of Aniyah's character. She's a very calm level-headed person (bordering on emotionally distant) but I just keep putting her through a lot, so she's been upset a lot so far. Things don't get any easier for her, either. Luuuuuuuuckily... she has Raphael!

Rating: T

* * *

God damn, he missed Casey.

He never said it outloud – and he wouldn't, under pain of death – but his friend had been gone for a little over two months and it was really just shitty. Stupid and shitty. What an asshole, Raphael had thought more than once. Who cared that he called Raph practically every day? Who cared that Casey was actually doing really well and was adjusting to Chicago, happy to spend time with the other side of his family?

Okay, Raphael cared. He was happy for Casey. The stupid jerk asshole.

He glanced up at the sound of a text message.

 _Can you come over?_

It was Aniyah. Typing out a quick reply – his messages rarely contained more than six letters, not including expletives – he jumped up from his rooftop spot and sped off. Five minutes later, he dropped through the open window into Aniyah's apartment. "Hey," he said, rounding the corner of the couner into the kitchen. Aniyah stood at the sink, her hands tightly gripped on its edge. Raphael paused.

"You... alright?" he asked, tentative. She'd more or less gone back to her usual self a few days after Casey had left. He thought she had handled it rather well, but he'd expected her to. Aniyah was not the soft, sensitive soul that Mel was, or the emotionally volatile volanco that was his beloved sister April. Aniyah was completely different. She was cool, collected and sharp as a razor blade.

Her face right now was hard, rigid. She didn't lift her eyes at his words.

"No," she said finally, her voice low and even. After several seconds of silence, she spoke. Blunt and to the point, as always. "I'm pregnant."

Raphael's eyes widened, his arms locking at his sides. He kept silent for several heartbeats. "Then you need to call Casey," he said firmly, stepping forward reluctantly. "Like right now."

Aniyah's eyelids fluttered. "It's not his," she bit out.

Raphael froze again, his motions arrested by shock. Aniyah straightened away from the counter and met his gaze. Her chest heaved and Raphael could see her physically working against a sob, her jaw painfully tight. "A few days after Casey left, I was really upset and I went to a bar. I was... I was really drunk," she dropped her head, her angry gaze searing as it turned on the window.

"Did someone -" Raphael's anger flared up in a surreal way. If someone had taken advantage of Aniyah while she was drinking, the gods themselves would not be able to save that person from Raphael's wrath. But Aniyah quickly shook her head.

"No, it was my fault. I specifically," she swallowed tightly. "I knew what I was doing. I went out to the bar because I was feeling shitty about Casey. Because I wanted to just say – fuck it, for once in my life. I'm going to go out and whatever happens, happens." She reached up to her face, fingers clenching over her eyes. She let out a bitter laugh. "Go me. The first time I ever do anything wild and crazy, and I wake up in the hotel room of some guy who's name I didn't even know."

Raphael's brows furrowed. This was surprisingly hard to hear.

"I was so embarrassed, I just – ran off without even looking at him. And I have no idea who he was or even really what he looked like, I don't remember," she went on, raking her braids back from her face. "And then I – I missed my period and so I panicked, I checked. I checked at home, at the hospital, went to the doctor." Her voiced trailed off, her stilted movements taking her to the kitchen sink once more. "Close to eight weeks along," she finished dully.

Raphael said nothing for a long moment, unsure what to say or how to feel. Suddenly, Aniyah wrenched a pile of plates from the dish drainer and smashed them into the opposite wall, making Raphael jump. "GOD DAMNIT!" she shouted. "I am SO fucking STUPID!"

The sobs came then, overwhelming her body until it dropped her to her knees, prompting Raphael into action. He hurried forward, looping his arms around her and pulling her away from the broken glance. When she refused to comply, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her out of the kitchen, not letting her down until he placed her on the couch.

Aniyah tried to talk, but everything was garbled in tears, and she could only shriek and vent in incomprehensible tones as Raphael grappled to keep her from hurting herself. "Hey!" he shouted over her, "Stop!" He took both of her hands in his and pinned them to her lap, but he couldn't think of anything to say and desperation was piling quickly on his shoulders.

"Aniyah – Please, just let me take you to April," he pleaded. "She'll know what to do."

"No," Aniyah tried to pull away, tears staining her cheeks as she sobbed again. "I can't tell anyone. I can't."

Raphael snorted, "Whatdya' mean? You told me!"

"That's different," she sniffled, her chest shaking. She pushed at her eyes, trying to clear it of tears. Raphael's body loosened just a bit, but he kept his hold on her hands. It was a little more difficult than he'd anticipated. Aniyah had been an athlete all through college – she was stronger than she looked, and she looked pretty damn strong to begin with.

He sighed, scrambling in his mind. Okay, Aniyah wouldn't let him drag her to April. But what would April do? _Think, Raphael!_ He breathed in deeply and scooted closer.

"Aniyah, stop crying and think," he told her. When she wouldn't look at him, he took her by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "You are okay," he told her firmly. "I know this is scary in ways I seriously don't even understand, not even a _little,_ but you are not hurt, you're not in danger and no one is dying. Right?" He tried to appeal to her sensible nature, and to his relief, Aniyah calmed a little.

"Alright?" Raphael relaxed a little. "Now... uh, do you want to … I don't know, find the guy?"

"I tried," Aniyah swiped at her face. "Not because I want him around, I don't even know the guy. I felt like he had a right to know. But I couldn't find anything at the bar that might let me know who he was. I'm pretty sure he was just some tourist."

Raphael made a face. "Okay, well... What do you want to do, then? I mean," he paused thoughtfully. "You.. uh, don't want the baby..? Cause if not, I think you can just adopt it to someone." He tried a small smile. "I'm livin' proof that adoption works. Where would we be without Splinter, huh?"

Aniyah's lips quirked just a little. "It's.. a possibility, yeah. I could think about it." She shrugged her shoulders. "I also know there are other options, but... I know I don't want an abortion."

"I don't know what that means," said Raphael blankly.

Aniyah put her chin in her hand. "Don't worry about it," she said softly.

Raphael released his hold on her, though he kept close. "Okay, well. What else could ya do?"

Aniyah's eyes turned to her lap and she spoke slowly. "I could keep it," she murmured. Raphael blinked, surprised at her words even though they were obvious. She _could_ keep it, raise it herself. The young woman scooted close enough to rest her forehead on Raphael's shoulder and, as he watched, she closed her eyes. "But I'm afraid," she admitted in a tiny whisper. "Because I don't know what I'm doing and I'm not sure I'd be good enough."

Raphael shifted and drew her face up with a fingertip on her chin.

"Okay, look... I don't know much – or anything, really – about babies. But I know you. And you're a smart, hard-working woman who's got a good job and a great family. I mean, your parents are here... They wouldn't abandon you, right?" he smirked. "They adore you. They'll be there for ya no matter what, won't they?"

Aniyah nodded, a shaky fingertip brushing at her eye.

"And I mean, the others can all help too. You wouldn't be doin' this all alone," he told her. "You've got us, ya know?" he paused and then went on a bit awkwardly, "You got me." He dropped his hand and shrugged his heavy shoulders.

"For whatever that's worth, anyway," he muttered, cheeks darkening.

Aniyah met his gaze. "It's worth more than you know."

* * *

Aniyah straightened where she sat on the couch, her fingers drumming nervously on her kneecaps. Raphael sat next to her, not touching but a welcome prescence nontheless. The others – their other friends, the family they'd become – gathered around, curious.

And they listened, in enraptured silence as Aniyah recounted to them – in brief discource – what she'd told Raphael. Being upset with Casey. Looking to go out and burn away the memories with some random guy. And now this. Pregnant. When she was finished, she pushed herself not to turn her gaze away, to keep her body firm and strong. The tendril of shame that threatened to push to the surface was something she kept at bay, only barely. The silence stretched for a long moment before the bombardment began.

"What can we do for you?" asked April, touching Aniyah's hand.

"Are you good on your apartment? Do you need to come here?" Mel chimed in.

Ame scooted up to her quickly. "Or if you need someone at your apartment to help with rent, we may do that also. Just tell us."

Mikey leaned forward. "Hey girly, you're welcome to anything and everything at the lair or the restaurant. Seriously, you never have to pay for a meal again if you don't want."

At her side, Aniyah could practically feel Raphael's satisfied smirk. "Told you," he whispered so only she could hear. Aniyah turned her shining gaze to him before she looked back to her friends, her heart overwhelmed. She blinked away tears.

She could only manage a very quiet, teary "Thank you," but the others nodded, knowing it was her way. After a moment, she cleared her throat. "I – I wasn't sure how you guys were going to react. I mean, really... Getting pregnant like this. Who even does that?"

"Uh," Mel leaned over. "My mom."

The others stared and grinned in response. "Dude, my 'dad'" she used air-quotes, " - was just some guy who happened to be on shore leave at the right time. Pretty sure I was conceived in an alleyway." She paused thoughtfully before bursting gleefully "But hey, look how I turned out!"

Silence. Then Aniyah burst into laughter, falling over on the couch and laughing until she was almost crying again, but this time it was in a much, much better way than before. Raphael chuckled from his spot and everyone else joined in. He had to remind himself to give Melanie five bucks or something later on.

It was definitely worth it to see Aniyah laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Why not some smutty Apriltello?

Rating: Pushing a hard T, maybe M? Smut without explicit sex.

* * *

Some things never change.

Donatello forgetting to keep track of the time while in his lab was an example of this. Sometimes he set alarms, particularly during the school year (he had _assignments,_ he had gloated gleefully to his brothers) but the winter holidays had just begun and even Donnie's online classes were on break.

Which meant, of course, more time in the lab.

Currently, his project revolved around a new amphibious vehicle. It was too much work using the turtle-sub, and besides that, he had no desire to take any more joyrides in a vehicle that might solicit the unwanted advances of a lonely sea creature. Poor thing, Donnie thought.

So lost in this thought was Donatello that it took several seconds for his brain to register a pair of hands on his shoulders, even as they slowly moved over to the front of his plastron and continued to slide downwards.

"Hey there," April's voice said quietly from behind his chair.

Donnie blinked and glanced up, carefully moving his head back to spot the face of his beautiful fiancee. The feeling of her warm hands making twin paths down the front of his scarred plastron was more than a little distracting. "Hi," he managed, every bit as awkward as he'd been the day they'd met. He couldn't help it. She made him goofy.

Rounding the chair, April laughed at his dreamy expression. "Think you can spare me a few minutes?"

Donnie smiled, his large hands curling at her elbows once she was in front of him. "Yes," he said immediately. "Most certainly. Affirmative..." His voice dropped away as April slipped one knee between his leg and the side of his chair and the other mirrored it on the opposite side, drawing her up on to his lap until she straddled him. Her arms settled behind his head, fingers brushing the back of his neck just as Donnie's own hands rose and found purchase on her lower back.

The motion drew them closer, their hips pressed firmly together as April leaned in and closed the distance between their mouths. Fifteen-year-old Donatello would have been in absolute heaven. Twenty-year old Donatello had been there for years.

April's hands relaxed against his plastron, brushing over the X-shaped scar that was most prominent among his markings. It was something Donnie really only noticed when he was alone, and fortunately he had a lot of people around him to keep him from feeling that way. Including April O'Neil.

Donnie slipped his hands down lower and dragged them along the length of April's thighs, gripping her firmly there even as she squirmed pleasantly against him. Her head tilted and her mouth slanted against his, warm and familiar and intoxicating. Heat prickled at his limbs in the form of tiny bursts, concentrated where ever April's sneaky hands roamed. When her small fingers reached the sensitive skin between his plastron and his shell, Donnie broke their kiss and bucked lightly against her, his lips finding her neck instead. April exhaled and dropped her head back, her eyes closing even as Donnie worked his way down to her collarbone and nipped at her freckled skin.

April rolled her hips in response and the scent of her arousal filled the air, causing Donnie to groan and seek out her mouth with his again. "April," he murmured, their bodies pressed firmly, tightly together even as the kiss turned frantic and April reached down, pulling away just long enough to tug off her shirt.

Well, any hope of returning to his work was shot to hell.

Donnie growled softly and, in one fluid motion, stood with April tight in his arms and settled her on his work table. He shoved aside anything that might get in their way and tugged her hips until she was flush against him again, pleased when he felt April's mouth grin against his.

Pulling away, Donnie dropped his lips to her chest and kissed down her cleavage, skilled hands moving to her bra. He pulled himself up for one last quick kiss on her lips just as his fingers unsnapped the bra, ready to move on to her shorts.

Until.

"Donatello, where -"

April shrieked and scrambled to cover herself, Donnie stumbled back and nearly fell over his office chair and Master Splinter stood at the door, cane in hand, staring blankly.

He snorted and turned, his movements a bit twitcher than usual.

* * *

"And _that's_ why we're on dojo cleaning duty," finished April dully, handing the millionth freaking shuriken to Donatello, who shined it begrudgingly.

The laughter of the others lasted for days and days and days.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Last one for tonight!

Rating: T (for language)

* * *

Raphael dropped down on the window outside Aniyah's apartment, shifting the bag slung over his shoulder. Damn, it was heavy. He moved to enter through the window, but he paused when he saw Aniyah just inside.

She stood in front of a full-length mirror she'd carried into the living room, her dark eyes roaming the image there thoughtfully. She wore her nursing scrubs and top was currently scrunched under her hand, revealing her belly. She was around four months along now, and even though Raphael hadn't noticed her growing stomach under her normal clothes, there was a definite swell to her bare tummy.

Raphael shifted and didn't enter, instead taking the moment to study her.

Aniyah really was one of the most striking humans he had ever seen. She was tall, taller than anyone else in their group save for Donnie, with broad shoulders and skin darker than any other human he'd ever met. She seemed to be frowning at the image of her protruding belly, and Raph figured that was probably because she was used to seeing herself as athletic and toned. Suddenly gaining weight in places she'd never had to worry about probably sucked, he thought. Not that it detracted from her appearance at all.

As he watched, her hand smoothed over the swollen mound thoughtfully.

Finally blinking out of his daze, Raphael knocked lightly on the window. Aniyah glanced up quickly and shoved her scrub top down, effectively covering the bump. She gestured him inside. "Hey," she said with a flushed smile. She brushed her hair back from her face, her eyes darting away from his. Raphael dropped into the living room.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked, to which Aniyah smirked.

"Fine," she answered firmly, in her 'don't-you-worry-about-me' tones. She could really be stubborn, sometimes. Accepting a kind word, even just friendly concern could be really hard for her sometimes. Raphael could relate.

He dropped the heavy bag on the floor next to the couch. Aniyah raised a brow, moving over to open the bag. "What's this?" she asked, reaching inside. When she pulled out a book, she blinked in surprise. " _What to Expect When You're Expecting_?" she read aloud.

Raphael shrugged, grabbing himself a soda and then sitting heavily on the couch. Aniyah settled on the other end, the book still in hand. "Seemed like a good idea," he said off-handedly. "Ya know, to do some reading. I don't really know much about … well, anything to do with that stuff." He reached inside the bag and pulled out yet another book. There were half a dozen different titles in his bag, all of which Aniyah pulled out with an amazed stare.

"Wow," she said, flipping through the books. "Some of these looks like you already read through them."

"Well, I didn't buy 'em for decoration," Raphael rolled his eyes, cracking open something written by the guy who was in Star Trek. What did he know about babies? Weird. He picked another.

Aniyah smiled slowly, some of the tension from earlier melting from her face. She brought her legs up on the couch and crossed them, the first book she'd picked finding its place against her upraised knees. After a few minutes of flipping through the books in silence, Aniyah lifted her eyes.

"Raph," she said softly.

The turtle glanced up reluctantly from his book, not liking the calculating stare Aniyah was giving him from her end of the couch. The young nurse leaned forward, her arms settling around her knees.

"This seems really... really unfair to you," she frowned, her fingers curling in front of her legs. "You shouldn't have to worry about this stuff. You're not the one who made the mistake. This isn't your burden."

Raphael raised a brow ridge. "Who said it was a burden?"

Aniyah set her book aside. "You have no idea how exhausting babies can be, Raphael. I mean," she sighed, rubbing tiredly at her eyes. "Even I don't know, not really. But believe me when I say, they change your life. Even if, best case, they're healthy and pleasant and good kids, they still take all of your time and energy and money and – just, your whole life!"

She fell back heavily against the couch, her eyes turning to the ceiling. "You're only twenty years old, Raph. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

Raphael lowered his book. "Right, 'cause then I'd have to give up all those fraternity parties I normally go to," he said flatly.

Aniyah blinked at him, unable to help a mildly amused look. "You know what I mean," she said gently. "I don't want you to feel like you're... obligated." She met his gaze. "I don't want to take anything away from you."

Raphael was quiet for a moment, his eyes never turning from hers.

"Aniyah, do you want me here?" And they both knew that "here" meant a lot more than physically present. Aniyah's response was swift and certain.

"Always."

Raphael's lips quirked, just a bit – and he tried to hide it – before he lifted his book again, hiding his face. "Then I will be," he replied shortly. "Now leave me alone so I can read about 'labial tears,' whatever the hell that means."

Aniyah stifled a snort and waited, barely containing a grin. Five seconds later -

"AGH!" Raphael threw the book down, his expression twisted with horror. "What the hell! I thought this book was about babies!"


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: You guys are great! Have some more.

Rating: K

* * *

April sipped a little from the spoon.

"It's great, Mikey." She replaced the spoon and stepped aside, allowing the orange-banded turtle to resume his spot at the stove in the lair's kitchen. He stirred the soup lovingly, a happy smile in place.

"This is going to be one of the first things I debut at the restaurant," he said proudly. "It's going to be great! One week till we re-open," he beamed. April grinned in response and opened her mouth to reply, but a voice cut her off.

"MIKEY! MIKEYMIKEYMIKEYMIKEY!"

The curly-haired whirlwind blasted into the kitchen, darting past a surprised April and jumping into her boyfriend's arms. "Whoa," the turtle laughed. "Whatwhatwhat?"

Melanie giggled wildly, her arms tight around his neck. "I passed my Economics class! I got a B!"

"That's great, babe!" Mikey said, matching her excitement with ease. "Told ya' you could do it!" He peppered her with kisses before releasing her. Mel turned to April, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Can you believe it?" she squealed. "That was the last class I was really worried about. I might actually graduate college, April. First person in my family to do that, ever. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

April smiled. "It's definitely going to be awesome, Mel. You'll do it, for sure." The two friends embraced, Mel hanging around to chatter for a moment before she rushed off. Mikey turned back to his soup and began separating it into bowls for their various friends and family members, humming to himself as he did so. It was several minutes before he was done and everything was put away, but when he turned back to the counter, April was still standing in the kitchen.

She had her chin in her hand and her posture was somewhat slumped, a frown on her freckled features.

"What's wrong, sis?" he asked, blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

April's lips quirked a little. "Nothing," she said with a shrug. After a pause, she gave a small laugh. "I mean, I'm not sad. It's just..." she bit her lip. "Mel came to you."

"Huh?" Mikey put away the dish rags.

"She came to you," April repeated emphatically. "Mel always used to come to _me_ first when she had good news. But she wanted you." At Mikey's understanding smile, April relaxed and straightened from the counter. "You're her person, now."

The young turtle smiled. "She'll always have a place for you, April. A place that isn't for anyone else in the whole world."

April looped an arm around his shoulders and was surprised that she had lift her toes a little. "Yeah," she agreed with a nod. "But you're her life. She really loves you." Gently knocking him in the head with her hands, she went on. "You'd better take good care of her, Mike."

"I will," he promised sincerely.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Wooooooooow. I am so flattered at all the reviews the last few chapters got. You guys are the most uplifting part of my day, no joke.

Here's a few more chapters. Again, if you have anything you would like to see in particular, let me know! These shots have a direction, but it's vague. I can easily add something if you'd like.

Rating: K

* * *

Michelangelo rocked back and forth on his heels anxiously.

Opening Day.

It was true, Murakami's place had never been all that busy before. The gentle old man had kept the place running, but more out of love than profit. Heck, that was one of the reasons the turtles loved it so much there. It was usually quiet and seldom did they have to worry about running into other humans.

Still, Mikey wanted to do this place right. He wanted it so much it made his eyeballs hurt. No one had ever given him responsibility like Murakami-san had. That man didn't think he was too silly or too wild. He'd chosen him – Mikey! - out of all of his brothers to work in his restaurant and run it when he was gone. Mikey was determined to prove him right.

But here they were at opening day, nearly two hours after lunch hour had begun, and not a single customer had shown up to the noodle shop yet. Mikey stayed in the kitchen, of course. Mel tended to the bar up front. So far, nada.

He tried to keep his hopes up, but he felt like the clock was driving him crazy. Man, what if this was a total bust? Sure, Chinatown was pretty far away from the nicer parts of New York, and the threat of gang violence still kept a lot of people away, but Mikey was fervent in his desire to keep this place open.

If he had to wait... and wait... and wait...

He glanced at the clock. After 1 PM and no customers. Not even someone stopping by to check the time. A frown threatened to worm its way on to his features. He leaned against the stove in the kitchen, heart heavy. By the time 2 o'clock rolled around, he was almost ready to sit down and cry.

 _Ding Ding._

Mikey's head jerked up and he hurried to the swinging doors, eyes eagerly peeking through the windows. The front door of the restaurant opened – but it was only Ame.

Or so he thought.

Turning to face someone behind her, Ame gestured with a wide smile. Slowly, a pair of girls entered behind her – followed by others, all college-aged Asian girls and guys. Ame spoke rapidly in Japanese and gestured to the booths, and the group became more animated at the sight of the restored noodleshop, pointing out the decorations and taking the menus from the tables.

Ame grabbed Mel's hand and tugged her to the kitchen, and Mikey's heart jumped high into his throat. Even more people were milling in behind the first group.

"What – How did you make this happen?" exclaimed Mikey, his blue eyes lighting up.

Ame giggled. "These are some of the other Japanese students at the university!" she said with delight. "And I told them – if you miss good Japanese noodles, you must come to my favorite shop. I almost had to run to keep up with them!"

Mel squealed and jumped into Ame's arms. "You are the absolute best!"

"Seriously," Mikey hugged Ame tight. "We were starting to get worried."

The young Asian woman smiled and patted his shoulder. "Well, I knew as soon as I came today that you would not be getting much business," she said with a nod. When they both gave her bewildered stares, she pointed.

"You left the sign at 'Closed!'"

Mikey and Mel turned to look at each other. "Oh my god," Mel shoved a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Mikey, we're terrible at this!"

"We'll get better," he grinned. "Better go take those orders!"

"Yes sir, boss-man!" Melanie saluted, and then she bounced off, ready to fill the rest of their days with business and noodles.

And that was just what they did.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

For the fans of _Penance..._

Rating: T

* * *

" _Tell me, Hisoka..."_

 _The young man stood at attendance, eyes respectfully low._

" _... Have you uncovered the reason for the disappearance of Baxter Stockman?"_

 _Hisoka stood perfectly still, his expression remorseful. "I have, Master. I'm afraid we won't be seeing Dr. Stockman anymore." He tilted his head, red eyes alert and contrite. "I discovered his dead body just this morning. It would seem he was attacked."_

 _Shredder growled low in his throat. "And how did this come to be?"_

 _Hisoka met Shredder's gaze. "I was just as baffled as you... at first. Then I remembered overhearing an argument between Dr. Stockman and a new recruit by the name of Toshi. I'm not certain what it was about, but I'm sure I heard Stockman promise to 'end' him."_

 _An innocent shrug of his shoulders. "I suppose Toshi thought to end him first."_

 _Hisoka turned and beckoned with a single finger, and the steel walls peeled back to reveal a doorway. Two Foot soldiers marched through, a thrashing young man in their arms._

" _Let go of me!" he shouted, eyes blazing with rage. "I don't know where Stockman is! I've never even seen the lab!" The soldiers stopped but did not relinquish their grip, even as Hisoka turned to face the obstinate recruit. His back to Shredder, Hisoka gave the young man a mild smile._

 _Toshi froze, his features frozen in wide-eyed terror. "You," he whispered._

" _Me," Hisoka whispered back, his smile growing._

 _It vanished as he turned to Shredder. "This is the one, Master."_

 _Shredder stepped forward, rage radiating from his countenance. He looked to the young man, his metal armor glinting ominously. "Did you kill Baxter Stockman?"_

" _No!" the young recruit shouted, before hurriedly amending. "No, Master. I have never – never even..."_

" _Fingerprint analysis doesn't lie," Hisoka cut in, hands clasped behind his back. He raised a brow, his posture cool and calm in contrast to the wildly growing panic displayed by Toshi. Shredder grunted, turning away with a sharp clink of his armor._

 _He walked several feet away and kept his back to them as he spoke._

" _Very well. Dispose of him."_

 _Toshi's eyes watered and his thrashing grew in earnest, but the iron grip of the Foot soldiers was unrelenting. Hisoka gestured to the soldiers and they began to drag the frightened young man away. However, they stopped at Hisoka's word and he stepped forward, dropping his head low to speak._

" _I told you I would end you..." he murmured, his grin returning. "I just never imagined it would work out so well for me."_

 _Toshi's screams and pleas for help went unanswered, but they didn't bother Hisoka._

 _Most of the walls were soundproof._

* * *

Donatello jerked awake with sob.

Overcome with horror, he slipped out of his bed and stumbled out of his bedroom. On the nights he stayed at the lair, without the warmth of April at his side, it seemed his dreams grew worse and worse.

Moving down the corridor, he took note of the time and knew he'd only been asleep for a few terrible, uncomfortable hours. Morose, limbs heavy, he dragged himself to the kitchen, ready to spend another sleepless night staring at the counter and fighting off blood-stained memories.

"Hey Donnie."

The scientist glanced up at the sound of his name, and his eyes quickly glanced on the turtle standing at the counter. Leonardo offered him a small smile from where he stood, looking just as tired and haggard as Donnie felt. The lair was quiet, dark and captured in the throes of sleep. Only the small light above the kitchen counter gave them a sense of warmth.

The younger brother shuffled into the kitchen, his shoulders slumped. He took a seat on a barstool.

"Hey Leo," he said softly.

The two brothers paused, perhaps to commiserate on their troubled sleep. Then Leo straightened and pulled something out of the cabinet.

"Hot chocolate?" he offered.

Donnie's face slowly lifted into a smile. "That'd be great," he whispered sincerely. Leo clasped a hand on Donnie's shoulder for a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze.

All in all, it turned out to be a decent night.

* * *

 _ **Hisoka: (m) secretive, reserved. hidden. prone to obsessive behavior if born on the 4th, 7th, 13th, 16th, 22nd or 25th of any given month.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: For **Firebird Scratches** , a wonderfully sweet reviewer who wanted to see some Leo/Ame time. Thanks for your loveliness always.

 **Rating: M** (For real this time) for sexy time.

* * *

Of all the couples in their family, Leo and Ame had gotten the reputation as the most "prim," although in reality, it was just that Mel and Mikey couldn't keep their hands off each other, so everyone looked pretty modest in comparison.

But to be honest, neither Leo nor Ame were too showy with their affection.

Secretly, Ame's favorite thing in the world was when Leo took her much smaller hands in his own and kissed her knuckles. A shockwave of pleasure always followed the simple gesture, her dark eyes meeting his and her senses honing in on that one spot where his lips had made contact.

It was something he always seemed to do at the right time, just when she was least expecting it. It thrilled her to no end.

In return, she liked to surprise Leo by meeting his gaze across a crowded room (never a rare situation in their rambunctious home) and giving him a subtle smile. One that was filled with promise, longing and love. The others never seemed to notice, but Leonardo did. The look he gave her in return was enough to make her burn with the desire for them to be alone.

Because once they _were_ alone – oh, if only the others knew.

* * *

Soap pooled around the drain, pungent with the scent of violet. It was Ame's favorite body wash, and the one she always used on her fluffy little loofa. Lathering it into a white ball brought her in an insane amount of delight, and she liked to take her time, pushing it along her limbs and up onto her neck.

It had been a long day at the university, and the warm water soaked into her skin like an antidote curing all her ails.

She closed her eyes, her lips turned upwards into a smile.

All the proper clues were left. The subtle nudges had been made. She didn't need to be obvious or showy with Leonardo. He knew her so well, was so adept and attentive. And when she felt him behind her, silent as a shadow, her smile only grew. She kept her eyes closed, her heart fluttering in her chest when she felt his hands smooth over her bare, wet hips.

His plastron came into contact with her back, absent its straps and holds. His hands, usually bound with white cloth, were bare as well and the cool texture poured over her skin in movements as fluid as the water coming down on them. Tilting her head, she gasped when she felt his lips at the back of her neck.

The heated kiss poured warmth into every inch of her body, particularly when his large fingers slipped forward over her lower stomach and dipped lower. His left hand moved up to her chest, smoothing over the small mounds there and then bracing at her neck, turning her body gently towards his.

His lips kissed and sucked at her throat, eliciting another gasp from her as she writhed in his grip, her fingers jumping to the tops of his and clenching there.

When he turned her sharply around to face him, her eyes jumped open.

Her Leonardo, bare of his mask and all else. No longer the leader, the son or the brother. Just hers, for the time being.

Their lips met fervently, hands moving over each other's bodies in alternating grip, loving caresses and heated embraces. Ame's hands reached forward and she curled them at the edges of Leonardo's shell, yanking him towards her as if she had the strength to keep him there. Leo had no intention of getting away, no other place in the world he'd rather be than pressed up against this woman that he loved, who drove him to the brink of insanity with how amazing, how beautiful, how understanding – how _everything_ she was, not to even mention what she did to his body that made him feel so alive.

Ame's breast pressed against his unyielding plastron, her hands squeezing his equally firm biceps even as she nipped at his lips. Her legs suddenly lifted under Leo's strong hands and she wrapped them tightly just below his shell. Instinct drove her to grind against him, whimpering whenever she felt too much space between them. The sound was lost against Leo's own groans, the unique churring noise of pleasure he made spurning her on.

"Leo..." she tightened her grip on his shell.

With a graceful shift of his body, Leo slipped inside of her. Warm water sprayed pleasantly on his shell and their slick bodies pressed tightly together, prompting an open-mouthed gasp from Ame as she arched against him. Leo's fingers curled behind her head, finding their home in her damp mess of black hair. The other arm stayed firmly around her, easily supporting her weight against the white-tile walls of the shower. A fierce kiss buffered some of the noise, but not at all, and Ame felt Leo smile against her as he softly shh'ed her. They weren't alone in the townhouse, after all.

"You _shh,"_ she retorted sharply, tightening her legs and clenching her walls around him.

Leo let out a strangled noise, his hand leaving her hair to slam against the wall just to the side of Ame's wicked grin. Catching her sly look, Leo smirked and began to speed up. After just a minute or two more, Ame clenched her legs once more as her orgasm rattled her, forcing her to bury her face in his neck to keep quiet. Leo's climax came only seconds later, his arm tightening around her as he battled to remain standing.

Smoothing his hand over her bottom and down the backs of her thighs, Leo lowered himself enough to plant her gently on the ground. Ame reached up a single fingertip and drew it down Leo's plastron, a pleased smile hiding her mischievous eyes. Leo raised a brow ridge at her, but he was too late to catch onto her scheme.

Ame plopped her flowery, sudsy loofa on top of his head and burst into laughter. Leo blinked, his lips parted in horror. "You sneaky little snake!"

"Lavender suits you!" she cried out, even as she scrambled to get away from his bare, wet arms.

Though honestly, she didn't try that hard.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Going to be out of town this weekend for the 4th, so I thought I'd go ahead and write one little chapter for ya. Enjoy!

Rating: T (for language, maybe)

* * *

"So you don't seem excited about Usagi coming to visit," Aniyah noted.

Raphael paused at the toaster oven. It was dinner time and he'd been given the honorable task of toasting the garlic bread. Twisting the timer, he gave an indifferent shrug before turning and leaning against the kitchen counter, arms folded.

"I don't care what that dumb rabbit does."

Aniyah raised a brow from where she stood over a pot of boiling noodles, one hand pausing thoughtfully on her tummy. She'd changed out of her nursing scrubs a half hour ago and donned a loose t-shirt instead, but it still didn't fully disguise her growing bump. Sometimes she felt awkward, like she was going to knock it into something and the whole thing would just fall off.

"That dumb rabbit saved your brother's life," she reminded Raphael.

The turtle snorted in response. "Yeah, so? I've saved Leo's life a million times. I ain't asking for medals for it." Aniyah hmm'd in response, a noise that Raphael was acutely familiar with. It meant she was in disagreement with him (or anyone really) but was taking her time formulating a perfectly scathing argument or retort. It was something she could do with razor-sharp acuity.

Dropping the spoon to the side of the dish, she turned to face Raphael and pointed a finger at him.

"You don't like Usagi being close to Leo."

Raphael made a face. "I -" he paused, huffing impatiently before continuing. "It's just, I don't like the way Leo looks at him. Like he worships the guy."

"So?" Aniyah came to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. "He looks at Master Splinter that way."

"Yeah," Raphael grunted. "Because Master Splinter deserves to be looked at that way. This samurai has known Leo for how long? A year? Just because they went to Japanese summer camp together, he thinks he knows Leo like the back of his hand, I bet." Raphael straightened away from the counter.

"I mean, okay. So the guy hasn't actually _done_ anything. I just ..." he frowned, shrugging his shoulders again as Aniyah waited patiently. "I feel like Leo would just do whatever Usagi told him to do."

"And what do you think Usagi is going to ask him to do?" Aniyah asked as she turned back to the spaghetti noodle. "Move back to Japan?"

At Raphael's intense look of alarm, Aniyah quickly put down the spoon and moved over to him.

She said firmly, "Raph. Look at me." When the turtle reluctantly met her gaze, Aniyah reached up both hands and curled them at his biceps, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Leonardo is _not_ going anywhere."

Raphael growled and looked away, mumbling something about not giving a damn what Leo did.

In response, the young woman in front of him tugged him closer, her back against the kitchen counter. Her apartment was quiet and mostly cast in shadows, all lights off save for the ones in the kitchen. After spending a long shift in a hospital wing of blinding white walls and unflinching fluorescent lighting, she enjoyed the dimness of her apartment. Raphael seemed more comfortable that way too. It was a trait they shared.

"Hey," she said again, her voice softer this time. Raphael glanced at her, and his gruff attempt to hide a frown didn't fool her for a minute. "You and your brothers are Leo's priority, always. You know that." A fingertip lifted to brush Raphael's jaw and a new emotion, one that detracted from his uncertainty and anxiety, dipped into his features. Aniyah's lips quirked.

She continued, "Leonardo came back to New York, even when he had to leave Ame behind, remember? He did that because his family is still the most important thing in his life. You and Mikey and Donnie are _the most important_ things to him. Do you hear me?"

At this, Raphael finally seemed to relax a little bit. "Yeah..." he said, nodding at last. "Yeah, you're right." He sighed a little. "Just bein' stupid I guess." Aniyah smirked.

"Worrying about Leo isn't stupid," she said, winding one arm under his and past his plastron, the motion drawing them close. Her hand reached behind him and clicked off the toaster oven. "Burning our bread... now that's stupid."

For an impossibly long moment, Aniyah wasn't sure if he'd even heard her. He was staring at her, his body stiff at their proximity even as he subtly drew himself closer. Aniyah remained where she was, her dark eyes flickering over his face. Her hand drew back from the counter and, after only a moment's hesitation, came to rest on the front of his plastron instead. It was cool and hard, and though she'd felt it inadvertently a dozen other times, this was the first instance in which she'd let herself think about the sensation of it against her fingertips.

She opened her mouth to speak – though what she planned to say, she wasn't really sure – when something jolted her. She blinked, stepping away and touching a hand to her stomach in surprise. Raphael was immediately alert, jarred from his stupor. "Aniyah, what's wrong?"

Slowly smiling, Aniyah looked up at Raphael and rested her hand on her stomach.

"Raph... it's kicking. The baby's kicking," she said breathlessly, her heart pounding. Raphael stared, his brow ridges furrowed, so Aniyah rushed forward and grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly. He resisted a little but kept his hand there, even as Aniyah waited impatiently.

"I don't feel anything," he said in a whisper, as if he though he might spook the baby. Aniyah shh'd him and waited. Just when she was starting to lose hope...

"Holy hell," Raphael's eyes widened, his tense fingers relaxing and then spreading on her belly. "I felt that! I felt it kick." He chuckled and then pointed with his free hand. "This is normal. I read about this."

Aniyah laughed, nodding and moving closer so she could tuck into his side. He glanced at her face just once before moving his other arm around her, the motion slow and uncertain until his hand settled at her hip. The other remained firmly on her belly, and after a few seconds, the baby kicked again.

Raphael's grin spread. "Get a load of this little ninja!" Turning, he pulled away from her just enough to crouch eye-level with the bump. "You keep practicin', kid. You're gonna need it."

When he looked back up at Aniyah, they shared a deep smile.

"A ninja?" Aniyah teased. "Really?"

Raphael straightened slowly, but he kept his hand on her belly. "Best way to be," he said quietly, his lips quirked.

* * *

Author's Note: I have headcanon for this kid that stretches for twenty years. No lie. No regrets.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Yaaaaaay, the love for this is great. Good to know you guys are still interested. Love as always.

Here, have a gritty chapter.

Rating: **M for violence and language.**

* * *

Leonardo glanced at his t-phone again.

Ame was supposed to be home thirty minutes ago and she hadn't responded to his last message; he was starting to get worried. The other girls had already eaten dinner and left her a plate in the microwave. Leo hovered near the door.

"I'm sure she's fine," reassured April, touching a hand to his shoulder. "She probably got on the wrong bus again by accident."

Leo nodded tightly, but worrying was in his nature. Still, he dragged his eyes away from the phone and moved to settle on the couch next to Mel. No sooner had he opened his mouth to ask about her tv show than the back door opened, and to his relief, Ame stepped through the door.

His relief was short-lived.

"Ame!" April was there first, touching her friend's bruised face. The young woman winced but still managed a small smile. A bit of blood spotted the porcelain skin near her lip and jaw.

"I am alright," she murmured, but Leonardo knew as soon as he was in front of her that she had been roughed up, her cardigan dirty and torn at the elbow, her small pale knees scraped and a bit bloody.

Leo curled her into his arms, blue eyes sharp. "What happened?" he asked, pulling her to a stool even as she shook her head vehemently, protesting against his panic.

"I am fine, Leo!" she took his hands in hers and Leonardo felt them tremble, a motion that jumped between their fingers and straight into his pounding heart. "It is alright," she told him, though she lowered her eye before continuing. "I was – What is the word? Mugged? It was a bandit. I mean," a rare noise of frustration left her, even as Leo took in the sight of her swollen eye and split lip.

She grappled for an explanation in English. "It was a criminal man. He jumped out from an old store and he took my things. Then he hit me to the ground," she sighed, and it was a teary, shaky sound that struck Leo at his core. He pulled his hands away from hers, his jaw clenched.

Count backwards, Leo. Say a chant. Do something to calm yourself.

"I think he did not want me to call the police," she finished, sniffling. "But I am not injured. Just bruised." It was a lie, but that was her manner. To downplay, detract.

"I'm so sorry, Ame," April said, giving her friend a brief hug before she quickly sought out an ice pack for the worst of Ame's bruises. Mel got her a bottle of water, which she accepted gratefully, but when Leo allowed himself to meet Ame's gaze again, she was watching him.

Moving up from the stool, she touched his wrist. "They are only things," she murmured, and Leo closed his eyes tightly because sweet Ame, she was worried about _him_ and how he felt about her stolen purse. Opening his eyes once more, he finally managed a small smile. It had the intended effect of calming her, and Leo wrapped her up in his embrace again.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered in Japanese.

Ame kissed his cheek. "It is alright. One bad day among many wonderful ones."

Mel leaned against the counter, a frown on her normally jubilant features. "You should call the cops. Just in case they come across your stuff."

Ame nodded in agreement. "Yes," she said, looking back to the other two. "He should not be difficult to find, what with all those strange dragon tattoos."

Leonardo's eyes snapped back to Ame. "Dragon tattoos?" he repeated sharply. At Ame's cautious nod, Leo stepped forward and lightly touched her arms. "Purple dragon tattoos?"

Ame said slowly, "Yes..."

"What else did you notice about him?"

"Oh, Leo -"

"Tell me, Ame. Please."

She paused, weighing against telling Leo the truth. He could see the desire in her eyes, the one that wanted nothing more than to forget this whole thing. But Leonardo was already burning with fury, and Ame must have seen there was no settling it now. No dousing the fire that burned there.

"He was tall, Chinese. He had facial hair."

And that was all Leonardo needed to hear.

* * *

"Oooh, Raph," Mikey tucked his nunchucks into his belt. "Looks like you're going to get to have your fun with Fong after all." Raphael snorted and darted out of the girls' townhouse, moving up the fire escape behind their Fearless Leader.

"Shit," he said quietly. "Ain't me that guy's gotta be worried about."

* * *

"Two-eighty, three hundred," the man in the darkened warehouse laughed to himself and tossed the bills into a pile on the table. Scattered around him was a pile of today's winnings: six purses, nine wallets and even the contents of a poorly guarded ATM machine. Who said he couldn't do this on his own? Maybe those other two morons had been scared off, but he didn't need 'em.

Moving around the table thoughtfully, the man leaned forward to scoop everything together when a flicker of movement caught his eye. He stepped away, dark eyes moving over the many shadows that lived in the old warehouse.

Nothing.

Satisfied, he turned back to his table.

Only to have nearly six foot of mutant turtle drop directly in front of him with an ominous _thud,_ a noise that was intentionally loud and heavy, laced with muscle and clatter of sharp blades.

It straightened, solid white eyes staring out from behind a blue mask.

Fong staggered backwards and his lunch roiled unpleasantly in his stomach, a high-pitched shriek escaping him without his consent. He balked, moving no further as the turtle straightened from its crouch. Hostility rolled off it in waves like never before.

"Hey, uh... Yeah, you know... I was plannin' on lettin' you guys know..." Fong stuttered, but another loud thud echoed behind him and he jumped to the left in a panic. The orange turtle was there, crouched with his weapons in hand, head tilted and eyes blank.

"I'm just..." Fong swallowed tightly. "... tyin' up some loose ends, you know? No new business..."

 _Crash._ The purple-masked turtle, the real tall one – he landed on Fong's table, scattering the stolen belongings. He pulled out his staff and prodded a small purse, and now the blue turtle walked slowly towards it, picking it up and inspecting it. Fong trembled. He'd lifted that one just today, a few hours ago from some Japanese girl.

Something told him there was no point in lying further.

"Uh," he backed away. "... Someone you know?"

He ran into the chest of the red turtle, the one with the snarl. He jumped away, nearly tripping over his own feet. The red turtle folded his arms, those bladed weapons glinting at his belt.

The blue turtle said, "You could say that." Then he tossed the purse aside and stepped closer, and Fong noticed he already had one of those swords in his hand. Fong backed up in the other direction, trying to edge closer to his table. He had a gun, hidden behind some of the other bags. If he could just... get to it...

"We warned you, Fong." The blue turtle advanced slowly, his voice low. "We gave you a chance."

Fong couldn't resist a snarl, but he waited until he was just a bit closer to the table, just within a little jump's distance of his gun. Then he spoke.

"I don't take orders from no god damn mutant freaks!" He leaped for the table, fingers outstretched for his gun.

But that sword was faster, and the last thing he felt with that hand was the split-second sensation of _cold_ before the sword slammed into the table and cut clear through his outstretched fingers.

Fong screamed and yanked back the bloody remains of his hand, three of his fingers left behind with his prizes. Blood sprayed the table and he shrieked, yanking the bleeding appendage to his chest even as it continued to gush.

The blue turtle pulled back his sword and Fong saw red – not just on the blade, but in his eyes, in his brain. These stupid turtles! These – freaks!

He lunged at the blue turtle but a chain wrapped around his neck, choking out his curse and snatching him off his feet. His back hit the ground and he saw stars, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his hand, the agony that traveled up his arm and into his chest.

When the blue turtle leaned over him, his face was twisted into a violent grimace.

"What're you gonna do, you fucking mutant freak?" Fong hissed, desperation bursting from him in the form of rage. "Kill me?"

The blue turtle turned his sword in his hand and a bit of Fong's own blood dripped back on him.

"You wish," the turtle answered.

* * *

"Hey, you got the schedule for next week?" asked Office Riley. Together, she and her partner stepped off the front stoop of the NYPD's west precinct.

"Nah," he answered. "Heard McConnell might have it, though. Hope I didn't get put on traffic duty for that stupid concert -"

A loud scream was their only warning before a bone-crunching _thwack_ caused them both to jump back, eyes wide and weapons drawn. In front of them, a man writhed on the ground, pained yelps mixed with groans and sobs.

"Holy shit," said Officer Riley. "Is that Fong? That Purple Dragon asshole who kept getting off on bail?" The two officers moved up to the groaning man, who rolled around on the ground in agonized motions. And when they drew closer, they saw why.

His arms had been tied behind his back, but it was more for show than anything. Where Fong had once had hands, he now had only two bloody nubs.

"Not gonna be robbin' anyone any time soon," commented Officer Riley with a shake of her head. She sighed and looked to her partner. "Call Medical." She stooped down next to the writhing man, and as they waited for the ambulance to arrive, she looked up over the awning that covered the police station steps.

"Like he just fell out of the sky..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Leonardo watched from a cluster of shadows.

"We are the teenage mutant ninja turtles..." he told the sky. "We strike hard and fade away... into the night."

* * *

Author's Note: A little bit of Leonardo all the way from 1984, complete with gratuitous violence.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: And now for some fluffy cuteness.

Rating: T (for like, language or smut or something, I dunno)

* * *

Aniyah groaned.

Twelve hour shifts were a terrible idea under the best of circumstances. Sure, she could work three days on and have three days off this way, but right now she felt like her entire body was made of a lead/ebony/adamantium combination that was determined to drag her to hell.

The truth was, she'd gotten to the point in her pregnancy where sometimes she was genuinely excited. She thought about names and décor and baby clothes. She smiled at the idea of rocking something small and tender to sleep in her arms, of eskimo kisses and early morning cuddles.

And then other days, like today, she felt like she was looking at Mt. Everest, with its jagged peaks and unforgiving paths, all taunting her because she had to reach the other side and oh, yeah. She had to do it alone.

Okay, so that wasn't true. She had help. But this wasn't how she'd planned on having her first child. It wasn't how she had wanted to start her family. She'd wanted a spouse like her parents had in each other – a best friend, a lover, a dependable partner through thick and thin. She'd wanted to feel certain about her direction, her future. The future of her child.

Then again, her logical mind reminded her as she entered her apartment after a long day at the hospital, she was very, very fortunate. Her parents were there for her in every possible way. She had a good job, and they'd been kind enough about this whole unexpected pregnancy deal. She had her friends, the unusual but spectacular family she'd come to be a part of.

And then there was Raphael.

Even as exhausted as she was, she couldn't resist a grin when she found him already standing in her living room, a bunch of to-go food cartons tucked into his muscular arms. He shrugged bashfully, muttering something incoherent when she entered.

"You are the best," she said, dropping her things near the door. "I was thinking about food all the way home."

Raphael set the food on the kitchen table. "Yeah, well." He raked a hand over his hairless head. "I know ya' haven't felt like cookin'. And I can't cook worth a damn, so. Figured I might make it a little easier on you."

Aniyah looped an arm around his shoulders in what passed as a hug between them, as neither were overly fond of lengthy embraces (like Mel or April, both of whom turned into peppy old ladies who were determined to squeeze the life out of someone when they exchanged greetings). They sat down at the table and ate, with Aniyah relating the latest in hospital nursing drama while Raphael listened, though he stopped her occasionally to interject how a lot of these catty old women reminded him of Leo.

They finished their food and even though Aniyah protested that she could help clean up ("All I'm gonna do is throw a bunch of shit in the garbage, Aniyah. Go away") she instead found herself wandering into the living room, practically dragging her battered feet. Nursing was rough on her body on a normal day.

Now on Week 16, Aniyah had another 13 lbs slowing her down. Her job was starting to border on grueling.

Groaning, she flopped back on the couch, full of food and baby and God only knew what else. Her body refused to move, even when Raphael came into the living room and stood over her with a raised brow. "You alright?"

"My body hurts," she groaned, hands over her face. "I feel like I got into a fight with a truck."

Raphael smirked. "Well, you don't look that bad. You'll make it."

Aniyah split her fingers to glare at him and Raphael rolled his eyes in response. He cleared away some couch pillows and slipped onto one end of the couch, fingers moving under Aniyah's shoulder blades and lifting her up to make room. "Here, sit back," he told her.

Aniyah glanced over her shoulder at him curiously but she did as she was told, scooting back a few inches until her back was against his plastron. After a moment – she couldn't see him, but she could feel his hesitation – green hands came to rest on her shoulders.

Then they squeezed, strong digits kneading into the aching muscle with slow, precise movements that should have been _a sin_ because they felt too damn good. "Oh my god," Aniyah immediately dropped her head, eyes closing as she felt a chuckle reverberate through Raphael's chest behind her. He continued to work his hands over her shoulders in practiced motions, firm and assured as Aniyah melted beneath his grip.

Raphael shifted a little into a more comfortable position, his legs settled on either side of Aniyah's hunched form. When she felt like she could no longer hold herself up, she wrapped her arm around the upraised knee Raphael had against the back of the couch and curled her hands on top of his kneepad, where she settled her cheek.

Raphael teased her quietly, "If you fall asleep, I'm just gonna leave you here."

"Worth it," she grumbled in reply.

He snickered again, and it was a delightful, raspy noise Aniyah listened to with a smile. As her body slowly relaxed into a state somewhere between resting and alertness, she felt energy and warmth spread into her other limbs. Raphael's right hand left her shoulder and moved down the back of her neck, pressing into the delicate workings along her spine, further down it went. It was unfortunate that she still had her scrub top on, but she'd deal.

After a few more minutes of this, Aniyah shifted lazily and moved her back fully against his plastron, her face tucking into his neck as the three-fingered hands moved to her biceps and squeezed there, massaging all the way down her arm in languid squeezes and grips. It was all she could do to keep quiet, not to moan at how _good_ it felt.

On more levels than one, she realized belatedly.

The alertness from before returned full-force, pushing through the haziness of her relaxed state. Her face carefully hidden in the soft nape of his neck between his plastron and shell, Aniyah allowed her eyes to open so she could glance down at the powerful hands moving up and down her dark arms.

His motions had slowed and now they stretched almost absent-mindedly up and down the length of her forearms. The sight of it did much more to Aniyah than she'd anticipated, and _damn it all,_ stupid pregnancy hormones. Biting her lip, Aniyah fought to calm her racing heart, to quell the liquid heat that traveled straight to her center.

Lifting her head just a tiny bit to peek at him, Aniyah instead found him staring down at her, his motions temporarily ceased. His fingers hovered at her wrists where they lay slack on top of her thighs.

Their eyes locked, and if Aniyah thought she'd felt the blissful agony of desire before, it was nothing compared to now. It was hard to read Raphael's expression, which was unusual and frightening in itself. Aniyah struggled for words.

Raphael spoke first. "Where else do ya' hurt?" he asked, his voice far too husky to be normal.

"Everywhere," she answered truthfully, unable to muster much more than a whisper.

The turtle's green eyes flickered, and for a terrifying moment, Aniyah was afraid he was going to pull away. Before he could, Aniyah turned her hands over and covered his much larger ones with her own. Together, they moved to the top of Aniyah's covered thighs, still clothed in her work uniform.

Still, when Raphael's grip tightened there in massaging motions, the reality of physical desire cemented itself firmly in Aniyah's body, driving her to curl her fingers tighter around his even as he moved them cautiously along. They danced further up her thighs, clenching and rubbing in motions that were both soothing and torturous.

Aniyah's lips parted and she felt the distance between their already close faces draw shorter, even as the tips of his fingers dipped to the inside of her thighs and _good god,_ she was about to come undone -

 _Bzzzzzzzz._

The two jumped, matching expressions of shock and bewilderment jarring them out of their cloud of arousal. Raphael's jaw clicked shut and for a moment, he didn't speak. Then, a bit more breathlessly than he cared for, he said, "Your phone."

Aniyah glanced over at the coffee table and saw the caller ID.

"It's my mom," she said, clearing her throat. Raphael squirmed behind her.

"Better answer it then," he said quietly. Aniyah turned as much as she could, one of her arms resting on her stomach. Raphael tried to look away, to sneak off the couch and probably dart away when she wasn't looking, but she knew better. She knew him.

"Relax," she told him softly, her fingers curling around his wrist. Raphael stilled, his expression guarded. Aniyah's lips quirked. "Or as much as you ever do, anyway." When he still seemed reluctant ( _Bzzzzt,_ her mother was still calling), Aniyah knocked lightly on his plastron to draw his attention.

"Raph," she said firmly, one hand curling on the edge of his shell. Her lips turned in a smile. "Don't be weird. I need you."

At this, Raphael raised a brow ridge. "Oh, yeah? Why?"

Aniyah jabbed a thumb in the direction of the coffee table. "'Because I can't reach my phone and I need someone to haul me off this couch, that's why." She grinned, and to her relief, Raphael snorted and offered her a lopsided grin of his own.

"Gee, thanks."

"I flatter, it's what I do."

The next half hour was dedicated to conversation with her mother, but even listening to her beloved parent ramble on in rapid French was soothing when she did it from the warm crook of Raphael's arm and the softness of the couch.

* * *

Author's Note: In the next collection of chapters, the sex of the baby will be revealed! Ahhh. Also Usagi visit. :D


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the love, wow. I'm so happy with the reviews! And to the guests I can't reply to, you're awesome. I see you. You are fantastic.

Feel free to look me up on tumblr for fandom mess/writing prompts (mostly TMNT/Usagi and a few other things) as petthekat89!

Rating: K

* * *

A swirling vortex of color illuminated the room, flashing briefly before a silhouette appeared in its center. Slowly, a figure stepped through, and as he set foot in the living room of the turtle's lair, the vortex faded away into nothingness.

Miyamoto Usagi smiled, one hand grasping a knapsack and his shoulders squared under the blue _haori._

"Usagi-san!" Leonardo jumped up from where he'd been waiting at the couch, anxiously glancing at the clock. Usagi had been right on time, of course, but he'd still been waiting for nearly half an hour, rooted to the same spot.

The others filed in from various rooms of the lair, but it was Mel that leaned over the couch with a slack-jawed expression. "Whoa, cool portal, dude."

Usagi smiled. "Thank you. Much easier than traveling by horse, I assure you." He looked to Leonardo and their gazes met, understanding twinkling between them. "The Daimyo was quite satisfied with the return of his staff, and he has been more than happy to offer his services to me in such a manner."

Leonardo and Usagi bowed to each other with matching expressions of deep pleasure just as Ame rushed up behind, stopping suddenly to bow to Usagi before he wrapped her up in a hug. Raphael _might_ have made a retching sound behind him, but Leo chose to ignore it.

"I am so happy for your safe arrival," Ame told Usagi. He nodded, patting her head affectionately.

"As am I," he replied. After a few minutes of everyone filing into the living area (and piling onto the turtles' long couch), Usagi turned to April and Donnie, who'd settled on the end of the couch together. "And to the two of you, congratulations on your engagement. I am eager to bear witness to your union."

Leo grinned at April's blush – something about Usagi's formality made her cheeks flame every time. "Thank you," she told him sincerely, squeezing Donnie's hand. His brother nodded in agreement.

"We're eager, too," he told Usagi with a laugh.

Aniyah entered the room to the side, carefully navigating her way down the few steps to the couch. "I'm here, I'm here. Sorry, I was raiding the fridge." She waved at the rabbit. "Hi, Usagi!" None of them had seen Usagi since the battle months ago, and Leonardo had been a little worried Usagi might feel out of place. However, the friendly rabbit seemed to remember everyone just fine.

And plus, his family was great. They welcomed Usagi like they'd known him for years. Pride swelled in Leo's chest.

He glanced up to see Usagi digging around in his knapsack, and after a moment he procured a wooden box. Usagi turned to Aniyah dipped his head to her politely, "Leonardo-san told me of your pregnancy. I wish you all the best health and strength for your and your child." He offered her the pretty wooden box, and when she opened it, she found neatly stacked teabags.

"This is a tea from my village," Usagi explained. "It is said to help with the ailments associated with pregnancy."

Aniyah beamed, and Leonardo didn't know whether to laugh or cringe, because he could swear he heard Raphael grinding his teeth in the corner, where he stood with his arms crossed. Jesus, what was his problem? He'd been in such a good mood lately, and then today it was suddenly like their 13th Mutation Day all over again (this being the Mutation Day in which Mikey had caught Raphael in an intimate self-involved moment in the bathroom and told everyone about it, making even Master Splinter so embarrassed that no one spoke for the rest of the day and, oh yeah, Raphael broke half the things in their lair in a fit of hulk-esque rage.)

"Thank you!" Aniyah told him, hugging the box to her swollen belly. "This is so thoughtful."

Mel leaned over, stretching over Mikey's lap on the couch and staring unblinkingly at Usagi, like she always did. "Super cool, Usagi!" she grinned. "Do you have any kids of your own?"

Usagi said pleasantly, "None that I know of."

* * *

Leonardo and Usagi leaped from rooftop to rooftop, stopping when they came to the top of the Byerly Building. Stretched out before them was the glittering landscape of New York City, and Leonardo slowed to a stop to allow Usagi time to look.

And look he did. Leo enjoyed seeing the normally knowledgeable rabbit so completely bewildered.

Crossing in front of Usagi, Leo found a seat on the rooftop's edge. After a moment, Usagi joined him, the streetlights below dancing in his vision. They sat in silence for several minutes, taking in the city sights and sounds. It was late in the evening, but as Leo knew well, the city was alive as ever. It made his heart jump, even though it was something he was so familiar with. Seeing it with someone else, a stranger who looked with new eyes, renewed his appreciation for his home.

Several minutes later, he looked over at Usagi and let out a surprised bark of laughter.

"Usagi-san, are those _sunglasses_?"

The rabbit's lips quirked. "Yes," he said coolly. "I bought them today."

Leo blinked. "You did?" A long pause. "... Where?"

Usagi reclined a little, allowing his posture to relax just a bit. "From a merchant on the street." He glanced sidelong at Leonardo. The turtle tilted his head, brows furrowed incredulously.

"And you just... walked up to him? And asked to buy sunglasses?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

Usagi reached up and lowered his shades with a single fingertip, pushing them down his nose just a bit. "He said they were ten dollars." His smirk grew. "So I gave him his currency and – here I am."

Leonardo stared for another few seconds before he laughed, turning his gaze skyward with a breathless grin. "You know, sometimes I think we give the citizens of New York too little credit." He sighed, still chuckling. "Or too much, I'm not sure which."

Usagi's lips twitched at a grin but he simply shrugged. "So how are things at your home?"

Leonardo drew in a deep breath. "Better," he said honestly. "Much better, actually." He glanced over at Usagi. "And in the village?"

"It is recovering well," Usagi informed him with a nod. Somewhere in the distance, a car horn blared. "The population will grow, I believe. And speaking of which..." he drew something from his pocket and handed it to Leo, and the grin returned to Leo's face immediately. It was a picture of Hiroshi, massive smile in place, a swaddled baby in his arms.

"It's a girl, right?" Leo asked, shaking his head with a snicker at Hiroshi. Usagi nodded, gesturing for him to keep the photo.

"Her name is Hitomi," he said with a smile. "She is quite cute. And Nobu loves her. He thinks she is his baby, and sometimes he refuses to give her back to Kin-chan." The two shared another laugh, and Leo held onto that lightness, even as he pressed.

"And Kenichi?"

Usagi made a less amused face, but Leo was pleased to see that it was more annoyed than virulent. "I had an entire conversation with him a few days ago," he admitted. "And I only wanted to draw my sword twice."

Leo hmm'ed thoughtfully. "And what did you talk about?"

"The weather," said Usagi dryly.

Leonardo suppressed a smile, patting Usagi's shoulder consolingly. "It's a start. I'm happy for you, Usagi-san." Usagi reached up, putting a white-furred hand on Leo's.

"I am happy for you as well, Leonardo-san."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Annnndd another!

Rating: T (for language)

* * *

Raphael raked the cloth over the tip of his sai, blankly watching as the blade grew clearer with each passing. Normally, he'd do anything to avoid dojo chores. But that stupid bunny had been here for three days and, even though he could avoid him by staying at Aniyah's, Splinter had informed him in no uncertain terms that he was expected to play house-host with Leo and the others.

Which meant he'd spent the vast majority of the time driving himself crazy, trying to keep busy and avoiding the damn honor-loving, long-earred, wannabe sell-sword samurai because -

 _Oooh_ , Splinter-Sensei, it is such an hooooooonor to meet you. Oooh, Donatello, your science is soooooo impressive, like sorcery. And Aniyah, here's some STUPID TEA from my STUPID VILLAGE and -

"Raph?"

Aniyah peeked into the dojo, toes just off the edge of the carpets. Raphael answered with a grunt, and Aniyah rolled her eyes. He wasn't looking at her, but he could _hear_ it. He knew he could.

"Are you done sulking yet?" she asked from the door, with that edge to her voice. Raphael glared over a shoulder, pausing in his cleaning.

"And who says I'm sulkin'?"

Aniyah folded her arms and flatly, "The dictionary." She cocked a thin black brow at him.

Raphael turned back to his weapon. "Aren't you supposed to be goin' somewhere with your mom?" he said, grinding his teeth. Aniyah huffed from her place at the door before tossing up one hand.

"Fine, Raphael. I'll leave you here to work this attitude out on your own." With that, she turned and left, leaving Raphael in silence again. He scowled, hesitating for several seconds before he jumped up to go after her. However, a figure filled the doorway before he could leave.

"Hello Raphael-san," said Usagi, his expression benign.

Raphael instantly seethed in response, particularly when he heard the front door of the lair slam as Aniyah left. "The hell do you want?" he snapped before he could stop himself. Seeing Aniyah was already gone, Raphael turned away sharply and headed back into the dojo. Much to his chagrin, Usagi followed.

Entering calmly behind him, Usagi kept hands clasped at his back. "I only wished to start the conversation you seem to desire," he said blithely, pausing at a weapons rack. Raphael's eyes narrowed.

"What conversation? I got nothin' to say to you."

"I do not believe that," said the rabbit. He turned to Raphael. "And I have often been shown the consequences of waiting too long to speak."

Raphael's instant response to being asked to do something was to refuse, and so his jaw clicked shut. However, Usagi seemed not at all eager to leave. In fact, he took a cross-legged seat on the floor of the dojo and waited calmly. Hadn't Leo said something about this guy standing day-and-night outside of his master's house, determined to make the older man take him as his student?

Stubborn ass. No telling how long he'd sit there, staring in his stupid calm way.

A growl rose in Raphael's throat. "What, Usagi? You got some wisdom to lay down on me?" he sneered. "Cause I get enough of that shit from Leo and Splinter, thanks."

Usagi shrugged. "I have nothing to say you have not heard before, I am sure."

"Then why are you _here_?" seethed Raphael, curling his fingers at his side. Usagi tilted his head, and the motion flopped his ears a little.

"Do you mean why am I in your dojo or why am I visiting Leonardo-san?"

Raphael scowled. "Both!"

From his position on the ground, Usagi subtly drew his shorter sword and, incensing Raphael's never-ending rage to a boiling point, he prodded the sai Raphael had left on the ground, pushing it closer to him. Even more infuriating was the way the rabbit's gaze never left him as he spoke.

"Tell you what, Raphael-san. You beat me in a sparring match, I will answer whatever question you have. Sound fair?"

Half a second went by before Raphael leaped for his weapons, because that was all the motivation he needed to unleash on Usagi, and his first strike came down in a windfall of force. Their weapons clanged as Usagi jumped up, blocking the blow in a deep crouch before he twisted out of it skillfully.

Over and over again their weapons met, with Raphael pouring every ounce of his strength into his trikes. The smaller rabbit was not always able to deflect them with his weapons and occasionally he rolled or twisted away, his movements quick and subtle.

Raphael twisted into a high kick that had Usagi ducking to the mat, though he quickly darted away and parried with a hit Raphael was barely able to block. The turtle grunted, a furious snarl on his face.

"You fight just like Leo," he scowled heavily.

Usagi managed a breathless smirk. "Actually, I implement a style known as _Hyoho niten ichi-ryu_ ," he retaliated. "which had its origins in -" Raphael swung away and swiped heavily at Usagi's head.

"God, shut up! What're you tryin' to do, bore me into a coma?" he exclaimed heatedly, slamming both of his side down over Usagi's head. The rabbit thrust up his swords to block the blow but Raphael beared down on him with all of his weight. In terms of brute strength, Raphael was stronger. For a moment, he savored victory.

Then Usagi swiftly shifted his blades and caught the short prong of Raphael's sai, twisting them up and out of his grasp so that they clattered away onto the dojo floor. Raphael's eyes widened before a heat filled his vision and he clenched his fists.

"Do they teach samurai hand-to-hand?" he growled lowly. "Because I bet they don't."

Usagi's eyes flashed briefly before he held up both hands, slowing Raphael with a gesture of surrender. With a twist of his hands, he turned his swords and tucked them back into his belt. Raphael slowed at the action, unwilling (even as enraged as he was) to flat-out attack Usagi when the other had lowered his weapons.

The rabbit dropped his hands slowly.

"Raphael-san," he said quietly. "I won. And therefore, I request an answer from you, as I had promised in the event of your victory."

Raphael reached down and snatched up his weapons, though he tucked them back into his belt instead of hurling them at Usagi's stupid head like he wanted. "And what could you possibly want to know from me?" he asked flatly.

There was a long pause before Usagi spoke.

"What should I do to better love my brother?"

Raphael blinked at the wall he'd been glaring at. Slowly, with an incredulous look on his green features, he turned to look at Usagi. The rabbit stood, calm as ever, but there was something else in his gaze that hadn't been there before. He looked earnest, like he was anxious for an answer. Raphael wracked his brain for what he remembered about Usagi's situation. Kenichi, his adopted brother. He was the one who'd nearly destroyed all of them by bringing that dragon Drako to their village. He'd been in love with the same woman as Usagi. He'd also been betrayed by Usagi and had betrayed and loathed him in return. It was a complicated sort of thing, but Raphael had to admit, he could relate.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Shouldn't you ask Leo about this?"

Usagi took a seat on the mats again, his hands resting on his knees.

"Leonardo-san and I are very similar. His perspective would only be slightly different than my own," he responded. "If you would offer a alternative point of view, I would very much appreciate your input." When Raphael hesitated, still caught off guard, Usagi continued. "It is obvious you care for your brothers. You protect them. And from what I understand..." he gestured to the dojo.

"... you have been forgiving for their transgressions against you, even when the way they acted was deeply harmful."

He was talking about Donnie... about That Time. Raphael tried not to think about it. It was easier just to separate it in his mind, to think of that strange human as someone else. A fallen foe.

Usagi looked up at him, from his position on the floor, his expression serious.

"My brother hurt me as well. But I cannot forgive him, and I do not know why. I would like to love him again, because a part of me misses him. But I do not know how. And so I ask you," Usagi nodded in his direction. "Having only enough knowledge about you to know that you have an inner-strength I cannot grasp."

When the rabbit lowered his eyes, Raphael cast his gaze away. Something inside of him stirred at Usagi's sincerity. Coming to him – Raphael – for help with something like this. It wasn't even just that it was such a personal thing, something Raphael was completely unaccustomed to dealing with. It was also that Usagi, older and supposedly wiser than he was, seemed to think his opinion was worth hearing and following. Over Leo's, even. Few others looked to him for any kind of guidance. Self-sacrificing, Raphael was all day, every day.

But a conduit of wisdom? Hardly.

And yet, Usagi was right about one thing. Raphael had gone through more horrible things by the age of sixteen than most had in their entire lives. He'd knocked on death's door and then turned tail and escaped. He'd lost his brothers and gotten them back again, even when the images of facing a horrifying version of his brother Donatello still plagued him.

Shifting, he faced Usagi. After long consideration, he spoke.

"S'not about havin' strength for me. It's havin' it for them," he gestured vaguely to the doorway, where his brothers lay somewhere in the living room. The words came to him as he remembered waiting at Donnie's bedside while they wrapped the bloody wound on his plastron, the one made by Leo's blades.

"Doesn't matter how mad I am," he said. "Or how hurt I am. We're like..." he paused in a rare moment of thoughtfulness. "... built out of each other, like in pieces. So if one of us is gone or hurt, we don't have a choice but to go searchin'. We gotta find it again – whatever piece of us is missing."

He dropped his head, his mouth twitching unpleasantly as he spoke in gruff tones. "You keep sayin' you can't find the strength or the love for your brother, but you're not supposed to be lookin' for it in yourself. You're supposed to get it from him." Raphael shrugged, looking away. "And he's gotta get it from you." When he finally looked back at Usagi, he saw the rabbit watching him carefully.

"You're probably like Leo," Raphael went on, more confidently. "I bet you spend all of this time thinking and meditating and just going over your decisions and your mistakes over and over and over again, right?" At this, Usagi's whiskers twitched in surprise. It was the first genuine look of astonishment, however subtle, Raphael had seen from him.

"Just stop," Raphael told him firmly. "What happened before with your brother, it's done. You keep lookin' for answers on what to do from before, and that shit's not gonna help you. I couldn't fix what happened to Donnie by crying over all the mistakes we _all_ made before. I just..." he shrugged again. "... looked for the things in Donnie that I already knew were there. The things that made him that piece of our family. And, ya know..." he smirked a little. "There they were."

At long last, Raphael crossed the room and took a seat in front of the rabbit. The anger from before had long since drained away.

"Those things are still there, by the way," Raphael said pointedly, even as Usagi's contemplative stare shifted into that hint of surprise once more. Raphael felt his smirk grow. Screw people who said he wasn't observant. "They may be buried deep, but even when Donnie was willing to fight us all to the death under Shredder's orders, he still couldn't hurt Master Splinter. Believe me, if that part of him was still alive and kickin', you have hope for your brother."

At this, Usagi's eyes widened and he nodded, his hands clenching just for a moment on his knees. Then he curled them in front of him, bowing his head to Raphael.

"Thank you, Raphael-san. I feel most... hopeful," he said, smiling.

Raphael's lips threatened to return the gesture, so instead, he jumped to his feet and whipped out his sai.

"Alright, bunny boy. Re-match time."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: And now for a total change of speed!

Baby stuffffffff.

Rating: Uhh... I don't know. Nothing M rated. Maybe some smut/language. I don't know. I should make these ratings after the fact, but I always forget.

* * *

Aniyah turned the glossy chart to face her.

"Wow, Donnie. This is a really good diagram," she commented, eyes ticking over the internal organs layered against the paper. Donnie smiled proudly.

"Thanks, I had April laminate them for me." He turned, gathering the other charts and spreading them out. "I'm glad you brought up the idea to teach you more about our anatomy and physiology. You have the most medical knowledge of the humans. It only makes sense you should know about ours, as well." He shrugged, smoothing out the paper. "After all, I could be the one who gets hurt and you might have to save my life."

Aniyah nodded, giving him a small smile before she allowed him to jump into a full lecture on mutant turtle anatomy. Unfortunately, she found her attention wandering. Not because it wasn't interesting – it absolutely was – but because her thoughts kept drifting back to a particular mutant turtle. After twenty minutes of letting Donatello ramble, Aniyah let out a miserable sigh and pushed her face into both of her hands.

"Donnie, I am an asshole."

The turtle paused, eyebrow ridge raised. "Uh, I'm... sure that's not true?"

"No," Aniyah said firmly, dropping her hands to his lab table. "I am. I have roped Raphael into thinking he has to play this part in my completely unplanned, irresponsible pregnancy because he's my best friend in the world and I know, I _know_ he would never just leave me when I need him. And I just – eugh!" Angry tears threatened to spill over. Freaking hormones, again.

 _You totally welcomed those hormones the other night,_ she reminded herself with a scowl. The memory of Raphael running his powerful hands over her, squeezing her muscles and teasing out the tired aches was almost enough to send another wave of arousal rushing over her at this very moment. She pushed them away, because (to her absolute mortification) Donatello had just gotten done explaining the turtles' sensitive sense of smell, which she had an inkling might have meant Raphael had been all too aware of her struggle. Had he been about to kiss her before her mother had called?

She was snapped out of her lustful thoughts by Donatello, who reached over and touched her arm with a gentle smile. "Aniyah, first of all – Raphael does not do things he doesn't want to do. It's just that simple."

Aniyah gave a small chuckle. "That's true..."

"And two," Donnie continued, removing his hand. "Raph cares about you. He wants to help you in whatever way he can." At this, Donnie paused and watched Aniyah's face, and she knew the local genius was checking her out for clues as to what else might be going on. But he didn't ask, instead, picking up one of his anatomy posters and rolling it up.

"Besides, realistically speaking, Raphael isn't really aware of the whole – I don't know, _fear_ that some human males have of entering a relationship associated with offspring. It's not a social construct he's familiar with. So this is just the logical course of action for him." He put the poster away and came back to his seat, reaching out to Aniyah's hand again.

"Though, to his credit, I think he is fully aware of what a big impact this would have on you. As much as he can possibly know, anyway. And he still wants to be there," said Donnie. "But it's your baby. It's up to you exactly what happens."

At Aniyah's silence, Donnie offered her a knowing smile. "Of course, if this is about more than just the baby..." he raised both brow ridges and Aniyah lifted her eyes, reluctantly meeting his gaze, feeling uncharacteristically bashful. "Is it?"

Her first reaction was to say that she didn't know. But that was a lie.

* * *

Raphael sat on the fire escape, lost to thought.

That night with Aniyah pressed on his mind like nothing else. Usagi's visit had saved them from having to spend much time alone together, but the rabbit had left that morning. Before he'd done so, he'd found Raphael and given him a respectful bow.

"I thank you for your help," the samurai had told him. "But I would like to ask one last question."

Raphael leaned against the kitchen counter, a bit amused. "Yeah, what?"

Usagi paused. "Those pieces you spoke of – the ones you seek in each other and use to build yourselves – may those be found in others? New pieces, perhaps?" Raphael blinked, his head ticking to the side as he mulled over Usagi's words.

"I think so," he said after a long moment. "I mean, we're always growing and changin', right?"

"Yes," Usagi said, looking satisfied. "I believe so as well." He turned, glancing over his shoulder at the trio chatting just outside of the kitchen. It was Ame, April and Aniyah. Usagi crossed the kitchen and paused long enough to put a hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"What an exciting and beautiful moment that must be," said the rabbit with a smile. "Finding such a thing." And then he had gone.

Bzzzz. Raphael glanced down at his phone and sped off.

* * *

Aniyah sat on the couch, her fingers carefully closed against something in her lap. When Raphael came to the window, she beckoned him inside. They paused, not exchanging the normal casual greetings, the effortless comfort from before absent. Aniyah cursed inwardly. She would not lose that. She wouldn't, not when it was _the thing_ that made every day better, even when Casey had still been around.

So she walked up to Raphael and slapped the television remote into his hand.

"March Madness time," she told him matter-of-factly. "Pizza or Chinese?"

To her relief, Raphael took only a moment to snap back into his usual mode – sarcastic and full of smack-talk. "Hope you're not makin' any more bets this year," he said easily. "Cause I'll be more than glad to send your pregnant ass to the store for a big bag of M&M's." Because chocolate candy just happened to be worth more than a million dollars to him and it always made for the best gambling.

He took the remote as they shared a grin. "And pizza. Why even ask?"

Aniyah laughed. "Why, indeed."

An hour and a half later, they finished their food (and the basketball game on tv),only to find themselves on the couch once more. This time, Aniyah gave him his space instead of draping all over him while he massaged her into a worthless ball of putty. Not that the idea wasn't appealing. Still, she had other plans for tonight.

Switching off the tv, she grabbed from her bag what she'd been holding earlier and turned to Raphael. He took it, turning over the envelope in his hands. After a glance at her, he pulled out the contents and peered curiously. Aniyah bit back a grin at his obvious confusion. "What is this?" he asked, bewildered.

"What does it look like?" she asked, grinning. Raphael tilted his head.

"No idea," he said, turning the picture. Aniyah let out a laugh and took the picture from him, facing it upright again.

"Raph, this is is an ultrasound picture. It's the baby, see?" she asked, scooting closer and pointing.

"Oh, shit! Really? Wow," he said, squinting. "Oh, wait... I see it, I think." He paused. "Looks kinda like a Kraang." Aniyah rolled her eyes and leaned closer enough to lay her head on his shoulder.

"See?" she traced the strange gray and black lines of the picture. "Here's the head... and there's a foot."

She watched as Raphael's expression shifted thoughtfully. He glanced up at the corner of the ultrasound and his face grew confused again. "Why's it got a circle and the word _penis_?" Aniyah grinned this time, and she could swear she saw the wheels turning in Raphael's head, ever so slowly before he turned to look at her, his eyes wide.

"Wait – It's a boy?"

Aniyah laughed, feeling outrageously excited as Raphael's entire face lit up in a way she'd never, ever seen before. She nodded quickly, her grin growing.

"It's a boy, really?" he exclaimed, looking back at the picture as if it could tell him more, give him the story of this little growing boy. She jumped over, wrapping her arms around Raphael's neck happily and the ease with which he returned the gesture warmed her from the tips of her toes to the nape of her neck. They both laughed, and when Aniyah pulled back their faces remained close. The laughter died, but Aniyah still smiled, even as Raphael looked more than a little afraid.

It wasn't the sort of blatant fear, like she'd seen in New York when people were mugged or nearly run down by a car. It was a different sort of terror, one outlined in uncertainty and made all the more potent by years and years of solitude.

She could dance around this, pretend like she wasn't in this potentially awful situation with a child she hadn't planned for and a burgeoning attraction to someone she already loved on so many levels. But that wasn't really her style.

"Raphael," she said calmly, quietly. "I really want to kiss you."

If she thought he'd look frightened before, it was nothing compared to now. She half-expected him to get up and leave, to dash out of the window and disappear. But he didn't. He remained where he was, his hands still loosely settled on her arms. Just when she thought she couldn't stand the silence anymore, Raphael spoke.

"Then what's stoppin' ya?"

Aniyah's lips slowly quirked and she reached up, curling one hand into his shoulder and tugging him gingerly forward until their mouths met. The contact jolted her, and at first his motions were so small, so timid that she felt the urge surge through her to pull him closer until he understood how real, her potent her desire for him was. And he must have gotten the message, because he wrapped one of his thick arms around her and deepened the kiss into a slow burn that made her absolutely _ache._

The slant of their mouths shifted and now – _now_ it was perfect.

And all at once, the uncertainty from before disappeared and their individual efforts became one, with Aniyah reaching a hand up behind his head and pressing as close as her belly would allow to his unyielding plastron. The arousal from before returned full-force and when his other hand found her thigh and gripped there for support, a moan escaped her. A thrill jumped up through her chest, making her heart pound and her limbs flood with heat.

Raphael pulled away just enough to breathe her name, and his husky tone had her pulling for him again, even her long fingers not able to wrap halfway around his bicep. But damned if she minded, because he didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Their tongues brushed and then slipped together, his wider and flatter than hers, and it was all she could do not to lose herself in the images of what that tongue could do, even as she felt Raphael squeeze her hip in sync with a low groan. Then his hand moved, traveling from the top of her shoulder all the way down her arm.

Their hands met, their fingers slipping together in an effortless fashion that found her own digits sectioned into three's so they fit perfectly with his. And for whatever reason, it was this motion that caused them both to slow the fevered kiss, to keep their faces close and to lock eyes. Their hands remained clasped at their side, undeniably different in appearance but identical in passion.

"I have thought about that a thousand times," murmured Aniyah in barely more than a whisper.

Something about Raphael's expression told her he wasn't sure if this was all real, but he still smirked – as always – and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Only a thousand?" he replied, and he dipped his head so that their cheeks brushed and their faces were hidden. "I lost count a long time ago."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Hmm. I'm going to be starting graduate school in a month while working full-time. I wonder if that means I should start that Raphril fic I was thinking about... What might it contain, you ask? Welllll, who here has seen the 1987 series episode "Adventures in Turtle Sitting"? Bwa haha.

Anyway, have a sad chapter.

Rating: K

* * *

The last of the patrons slipped through the front door, but Mel could only muster a small good-bye, her lips upturned but the smile not reaching her eyes. Then she went back to her methodical cleaning, though the counter had been clear for several minutes now. The sweep of the rag over the countertop was unnecessary, but it kept her focused on something.

From the kitchen, Mikey stepped out with a gleeful laugh.

"Man, we get much more business than this," he said as he moved up to the restaurant counter, "we might have to actually hire someone else."

"Heh," Mel tried to smile in return, and for a moment, she managed it. The restaurant really was doing well, and it was the most amazing, exhilarating feeling. She'd never felt so accomplished in her life, and knowing she was doing this with Mikey only added to the excitement. This morning, she had merrily thought that nothing could bring her down.

It was now late in the evening, and though the New York City streets never really grew dim, she felt the nighttime closing in like a weight. Mikey paused next to her, his smile slowly dropping away as he noted her slumped posture. Leaning forward, he hopped over the counter and gathered her in his arms, immediately sympathetic. "What's wrong, love?"

Mel glanced up at him, any and all efforts to keep the tears at bay failing miserably.

"No – Nothing," she whimpered, but her features were already crumbling and she barely managed to stifle a sob as Mikey turned her to face him, one arm coiling around her waist. When Mel met his gaze, the concern she saw there – genuine, unbridled – made her heart lurch.

"Please tell me," said Michelangelo softly, his tones imploring.

Tucking her curly head in despair, Mel fought for a few more seconds against the tears. She hadn't wanted to tell him, hadn't wanted to make him feel bad. But she couldn't lie to save her life, especially not to Mikey. Finally, she huffed and pushed back her shoulders.

"My mom called me this morning. Told me to come over... said she wanted to talk," Mel told him, her teeth catching her lip. Mikey tilted his head, brows furrowed, and Mel knew he was wondering why this was such a big deal. Still, he waited while Mel gathered herself.

At last, she whispered, "She saw us together, Mikey." When her boyfriend's blue eyes widened, Mel drew in a shaky breath and continued. "She came to the restaurant, I guess we were – we were in here, or maybe the kitchen. She saw you and she saw us kiss." Mel swallowed tightly. "And then she went home, I guess because she was scared. When I got to her place today, she told me..."

Mel's rounded features clenched angrily, tears staining her cheeks as she recalled her mother's terror, disgust, horror. How her mother sneered, talking about _mutant freaks,_ like "the ones on the news." How she'd described her revulsion in detail.

All because of this sweet-faced turtle standing in front of her, blue eyes crinkled at the corners and shining with sadness at Mel's distress.

"She told me," Mel choked out angrily. "that if I didn't leave you, she'd never speak to me again."

Mikey made a soft noise in the back of his throat, something that might have wanted to be a whimper. One of his hands remained at the small of her back, but the grip loosened there, his fingers delicately working at the fabric of her shirt idly. After a few seconds of silence, he looked back up and met her eyes with his own.

"What did you say?" he asked quietly, no judgment or anger to be found.

Fresh tears poured down her face, but when she moved, it was to place her hands on top of his. Then, in a tiny voice, she told him.

"...I said good-bye." Her voice cracked at the last word, and Mikey inhaled sharply before tugging her into a fierce hug, tears pressing at his own eyes before he wiped them away with the back of his hand. They stood like that for a long time, locked in an embrace in their beloved dining room, long after the Open sign had dimmed.

"I love you, Melanie," Mikey told her firmly.

She nodded, a smile finally working its way through her tears. "I love you too," she murmured.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: And now for something a little happier, plz.

Rating: T (for maybe some swearing, because it's Raphael)

* * *

Raphael consulted his notebook.

After taking a few moments to study his notes, he picked up the circular saw and got back to work, measuring carefully before each cut. After nearly two hours of work, he was finally satisfied with the basic supports, and so he began the effort of putting them together in a fashion he'd pieced together from other tutorials. It was a cool night in the lair – winter was looming – but his work kept him warm.

This might take him another week or so, but it would be worth it.

* * *

Aniyah lounged on the couch, her hand on her ever growing belly as the other studied one of her braids. "I need to get these fixed," she informed Raphael, who rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know what that means," he said gruffly, taking a seat on the other end of the couch and offering her some popcorn. Aniyah accepted a handful and crunched on it, smirking.

"That's because you don't have hair," she reminded him. "Lucky you."

"You could always shave yours off," he told her with a grin.

Aniyah wrinkled her nose. "I would look crazy as hell," she told him, nudging him with her bare foot. Raphael casually reached over and tickled her ankle, making her yank it away with an involuntary giggle.

"Nah, you'd still be gorgeous," he responded off-handedly, the casual compliment rolling off his tongue so easily, even he looked surprised. He flushed a little, making a face and scooting further away when Aniyah laughed and reached over her belly to squeeze his hand in appreciation.

"I would hug you," she told him, before flopping onto her back. "But I seriously cannot move. Have I mentioned I'm tired of being pregnant?"

"Bout a million times."

"Well, I am," she said flatly. Then her face lit up. "But hey, we have a project for tonight. Hand me that book." Raphael did as he was told, moving closer to her once more to peer at the book.

"Wassat?"

"It's a baby name book," she scooted until she was shoulder to shoulder with him, her cheek finding a place against his arm as she flipped through the pages. "Now that we know it's a boy, we should decide on something." Raphael's lips quirked, and he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at being involved in such a decision. Things certainly felt more … _real_ after that kiss. He almost hated to admit how exciting it was, especially considering how hard of a time he was always giving his brothers about their relationships. After all, it was only three months ago that he and Mikey had glued April and Donnie's hands together while they were asleep. _Get it, cause you guys are like freakin' Siamese twins!_

The happy couple had found it decidedly less amusing than Raph and Mikey.

"This is a book of nothin' but names?" asked Raphael skeptically. "That is totally stupid."

Aniyah thumbed through the pages and said distractedly, "It has the meanings, too."

"You should name the kid Raphael," he said with a grin. "Then it'll be badass." Aniyah snorted, turning a page while glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"The last thing this world needs is another Raphael," she said dryly, catching his cheek in a quick kiss. Again, his flush was a wonderful reward, and Aniyah turned back to her page happily. "Let's see... I do like the idea of an 'R' name, though. So let's check that page..." she flipped until she came to the 'R' names. "Okay, tell me if you hear one you like."

"Mmhm," the turtle slipped an arm around her shoulders and toyed lightly with one of the braids she'd been complaining about. Damn thing looked fine to him.

"Okay," Aniyah started. "Let's lookee here. There's … Raymond, Reef, Rick, Richard..."

"Lame."

"Rico, Ripley, Robert..." she glanced over the names, skipping over quite a few. "Roland...Roman."

"Wait," Raphael sat up a bit straighter and pointed to the page. "That one."

Aniyah glanced up, a smile spreading over her face. "Which? Roman?"

Raphael nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, sounds cool. Romans were fierce, right? Plus, you can't be lame and named Roman. That's just a fact," he said confidently, and his smile grew when Aniyah leaned into the crook of his arm and nodded in agreement.

"Roman," she repeated. "I like it." Peering down at her stomach, she brushed a hand over it. "You hear that, belly baby? Do you like the name Roman?" She paused, before jumping a little. "Wow, he kicked me."

Raphael smirked, "That means yes." He tightened his arms around Aniyah, his hands at her sides until her slim fingers found his and pulled them to the top of her belly. Their fingers laced and settled there; Raphael tucked his face further into her shoulder.

"Roman," Aniyah said again, her voice soft and full of wonder.

* * *

The sound of the hammer banging drowned out the arrival of his brother, the result being that when Raphael turned around, he nearly jumped out of his shell to see Leonardo standing at the door.

Peering around Raphael curiously, Leonardo's lips twitched with amusement as he spotted his brother's project. "Raph," he glanced at his brother's face curiously. "Are you building a crib?"

Raphael glanced behind him, hammer swinging in his fingers as he gave a nonchalant shrug. It was nearly done, a masterpiece of craftsmanship made of a light oak.

"Yeah, well," Raphael scratched his head. "I remembered Aniyah sayin' how expensive these things were. And so I thought – Well hell, that doesn't look too hard." He gestured, his motions shy and uncertain. "So I made it."

Leonardo stood in silence for a few moments, and Raphael thought he might make fun of him, or tell him he was getting too invested. But instead, the leader in blue stepped forward and nodded his head in the direction of the crib. "Need any help?"

Raphael's features relaxed, and the two exchanged a mutual look of understanding before Raphael grabbed up a bucket and handed it to him. "Get that wood finish on there, will ya?"

Leonardo grinned in responses and set to work. And when he was done, and the finish had dried properly, Raphael took up one last bucket with red paint. Then he stooped at the end of the crib, facing the small wooden wall that closed it on both ends. With a steady hand, he took a small brush and dipped it in the red paint.

And on the end, he made one large, cursive 'R'.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Only a few more chapters! Any last minute requests, get them in!

Rating: K

* * *

Donatello examined the ingredients on the back of the cereal box. He definitely needed to have a talk with Mikey about the nutritional value of the stuff he kept buying. Anything that had food coloring as its predominate ingredient certainly wasn't worth $4.

Shaking his head with a smile, Donnie poured himself a bowl and munched as he stepped into the living room of the turtles' lair. Okay, so maybe this stuff _was_ sugary and delicious.

"Hey bro," Mikey said from the couch, where he sat reclined against the arm with his held propped up by a hand. Donnie plopped down next to him, licking a bit of milk off his hand from where it had sloshed. Mikey's face shifted into an expression of betrayal. "Dude, that's my cereal!"

"Didn't put your name on it," replied Donnie easily. "You know the rules."

"Pfft," Mikey put both hands behind his head. "You know I don't remember those things."

Raphael appeared, with Leo on his heels. "What're you two lame-brains arguing about?" he asked, dropping tiredly onto a beanbag chair.

"Cereal ownership," said Donnie.

"Did he put his name on it?" Leo asked.

"Nope."

"Well, fair game," the eldest turtle grinned, moving into the other corner of the couch. The four turtles paused then, quiet shifting around them. Leo blinked, glancing up all around the lair. "Wow. It's just us."

Raphael nodded slowly. "No girls. No friends." He paused. "Kinda weird."

Donnie giggled around his spoon. "Kinda weird that it's weird, ya know?" The four brothers took a long look around the lair, each shifting into well-worn spots on their beloved furniture, salvaged back when that was their only option. Donnie gulped down another spoonful of cereal thoughtfully. "We spent the first fifteen years of our lives here, just us and Master Splinter. And now it just feels... quiet."

Mikey smiled, blue eyes turned towards the ceiling. "Man, ya' know, when we were little and I thought about goin' up to the surface, I figured it would show us all the cool stuff we'd been missing out on." He drummed lightly on his plastron. "And a lot of it is cool. Like, super amazing fabulous." He paused, and his brothers each turned to look at him.

"But," Mikey continued. "I think it made me realize that we had it pretty good too, ya know?"

Donnie set aside his bowl, one leg drawing up to settle comfortable on the couch, crossed with Mikey's. Raphael nudged his little brother playfully and shifted a little closer, his shoulder against the couch cushion.

"Yeah," Raphael agreed. "We did."

"Still do," pointed out Donnie softly.

Leonardo leaned over and propped up on elbow on Donnie's knee. "We had each other then, and we have each other now." He laughed quietly, reaching over to thump Mikey's knee. "And we always will, right, Mikey?"

"Course," the youngest brother grinned.

Raphael smirked. "Guess I'm okay bein' stuck with you losers," he said, a snicker escaping him before he'd even finished, and the other brothers joined in before they were laughing hysterically for no real reason at all. When they'd finally finished, Leo sat up from his spot.

"You know what we should do? Just us?" At his brother's questioning stares, Leo jumped up and snatched something from the forgotten crate in the corner. With a great flourish, he held up the dirty box and blew off an inch of dust.

"Mazes and Mutants," declared Leonardo.

Raphael groaned, "Not this again!"

"Let's do it!" Mikey chimed. "Come on, we need you, Raph! You're the troll!"

" _Dwarf,"_ the hothead corrected with a growl that had Donnie and Mikey in hysterics all over again. "And aren't we a little old to play boardgames?"

"I need my cape! Someone find my cape!"

"You mean your _duck_ _blankie_?"

"I call wizard!"

And wouldn't ya know it, they played all night.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: It's time for a new baby! The next chapter will be the last. Probably going to write it this weekend. :)

Rating: K

* * *

"Hey, pass that wrench."

Raphael accepted the tool from Donnie and crouched, green eyes ticking over the broken pump on the Shellraiser. "Think I got it," he told his brother with a grunt. A few feet away, his t-phone suddenly gave a sharp ring, but he was covered in oil and so he only spared it a glance.

"Don, can you pick that up? I think it's Aniyah," he yanked a piece out from under the Shellraiser and blinked at it. "Oops."

Rolling his eyes, Donnie wiped off his hands and picked up the phone. "Hey Aniyah, Raph's in the middle of breaking the Shellraiser. Can you -" he paused, and then the next thing he heard was Donnie's high-pitched shriek.

" _What do you mean your water just broke?!_ "

* * *

"Dude," warned Michelangelo. "You're gonna wear a hole in the fire escape."

Raphael's pacing continued. As if he had a choice – what else could he _do?_ Here they were, waiting on the fire escape on the north wall of the hospital. Waiting and waiting and waiting. Eight hours! Eight hours she'd been in labor, and here he was, waiting outside a fifth story window with his brothers.

Leonardo stood and looped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "She'll be fine, Raph. Take deep breaths."

Raphael halted, his expression pained as he forced himself to inhale. It last all of three seconds before he burst out, "Do you _know_ how many things can go wrong in childbirth?" He flailed his arms, nearly knocking Donnie off the railing. "Damn it, Donnie! Why'd I read those books?"

"I told you not to," his brother replied in a sing-song voice.

"Why didn't I listen?!"

"Because you never do?"

Raphael growled and dragged his hands down his face. He wanted to pound something. He wanted to rip something to shreds. Anything to make him feel like he had at least a tiny bit of power in this situation, because Aniyah was giving birth just a wall's distance away and he couldn't help.

"Even if you were allowed in the delivery room," Donnie told him plaintively. "There's really nothing you can do. Plus, she's got her parents in there."

"I know," Raphael scowled, frustration threatening to take control of his temper and send into a flurry like a Fourth of July fireworks show. "I know, alright? I just – I'm so afr -" He stopped, the word _nearly_ leaving his lips. Afraid. He'd almost just said he was afraid, outloud. Good god, what was he becoming?

His brothers stared, a mixture of shock and disbelief coloring their features.

"Wow," Mikey said after a long moment. Then he stood and pulled Raphael into a hug, which he held steadfast on to when Raphael resisted. "It's okay, bro. Let it all out."

"Mikey," Raphael deadpanned. "Get offa' me before I give you a real reason to go to the hospital."

"Soooooothing thoughts," whispered the orange-banded turtle. "Think of babbling brooks... rainforests... uh," he paused thoughtfully. "Rock... gardens..."

Raphael glared into Mikey's shoulder. "Killing you in five... four... three..."

"Raphael!" The four turtles turned at the shout and spotted Mel's curly head hanging out of one of the windows a floor below them. Her face lit up in a beaming smile. "She did it! She wants to see you first – Fourth floor, second window from the right!"

Raphael looked to his brothers, his eyes wide with delight. "Guys, I -"

"Just go!" Donnie exclaimed, and his brothers ushered him off before Raphael leaped off the fire escape and clambered to the window. He stopped on the edge, pulling back sharply when he heard a nurse crack it open a little.

"Thanks," he heard Aniyah's voice. "I was just feeling a little stuffy. That's all."

"Sure thing," said the nurse. Raphael waited until her footsteps had faded away and the door had closed behind her before he reached under the cracked window and pulled it all the way open, dropping hesitantly into the hospital room before his eyes found her.

And there she was, sitting up in the hospital bed and smiling tiredly. Aniyah.

Raphael closed the window behind him and edged in quietly, and even though he had almost broken a leg scrambling to the window, he now moved with painfully slow steps. "Hey there," Aniyah murmured, her head falling to one shoulder, her features tingled with exhaustion.

Raphael came to a stop next to the bed, his eyes moving to the wrapped bundle in her arms. He couldn't really see past the blankets, but it didn't matter. Turning his eyes away from it, he leaned down and kissed Aniyah's forehead, relaxing only when he felt her hand move up to grasp his. Her grip was as strong and sure as ever. She was okay.

"How ya feelin?" he asked softly, unable to contain his wonder and awe. She'd given birth. He couldn't help but feel impressed. Aniyah's answering kiss to his hand helped to reassure him.

"Sore," she said honestly. "But I'll live."

Moving her hand from his, she shifted the bundle in her arms and reached up long fingers, gently tugging away the blanket. What Raphael saw there took his breath away.

A tiny face, eyes closed like a newborn puppy. The tiny infant's face was scrunched, but the telltale signs of Aniyah were certainly there. The baby was much lighter than Aniyah, as were the small swirls of hair on top of his head, but that face was all her. As Raphael watched, the baby mewled, clicking toothless gums together. After a few moments, the little boy blinked warily and opened his eyes.

Raphael had to sit down, and thank god the bed was there, because he might've just dropped to the floor.

Aniyah moved the baby better into view, her expression peaceful and content in a manner that reflect Raphael's. "Little Roman," she whispered, reaching up a hand to brush back a lock of smooth tiny hair. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Raphael finally managed a facial expression other than wonderment, an amused twitch on his lips. "Looks like you," he told Aniyah, reaching up a hand to brush through her hair. "So, yeah. He is."

Aniyah leaned into the crook of Raphael's arm and immediately relaxed, her body practically sagging against his. Raphael reached behind her and adjusted her pillows and blankets more comfortably around her before returning his hand to her shoulder.

As he stared at the small face, a sudden fear crept up inside of him. A dread so overwhelming, it nearly knocked him on his ass. Aniyah sensed the change in his mood and she blinked up at him, bewildered. "What is it?" she asked.

Raphael inhaled sharply, his teeth grinding as he pushed against the growing anxiety.

"Aniyah, what if – What if I don't do right by him, huh? What if he spends his whole life wishin' for his human dad?" Green eyes briefly disappeared behind clenched lids. "I mean, I wouldn't blame him. I just – What if he resents having mutants in his life? Having," he swallowed tightly. "Havin' me around." Raphael could feel the desperation mounting inside of him. He wasn't good enough for this little tiny baby, not ordinary enough to be a part of the life of a human child. What had he been thinking? Why would this kid want him at all?

Aniyah's hand snatched his wrist and Raphael forced himself to meet her gaze, even though he knew every insecurity he'd ever had was rising to the surface in one horrible, uncomfortable moment of self-doubt and panic.

"Raphael," Aniyah said, her tones quiet and firm. "Listen."

He kept his gaze on her.

Aniyah continued, "If there is _anyone_ that can teach this little boy to be loving, loyal and proud of his family, it is you." Shifting her hand down until their fingers laced, Aniyah pressed his large hand to her cheek. "You're the one who can teach him that it isn't blood that makes family. It's finding someone who's worth your time and your sacrifices. Someone you don't even have to think about putting before yourself, because that's what you'd do no matter what."

Tugging him down, Aniyah tilted her head up and their lips brushed, the motion causing Raphael's body to slowly, slowly relax. When they parted, Aniyah brushed a fingertip at his jaw.

"You love Master Splinter even though he doesn't look like you," she reminded him gently. "And Roman will love you like that, too. Just..." her smile grew. "... be exactly who you are. And you'll be perfect for him." Her hand dropped to his plastron thoughtfully. "And me."

Raphael finally smiled a bit, his fingers finding her arm and smoothing over her skin.

"You're my best friend, Raph," Aniyah told him, moving her head until her lips brushed his again. "And my partner. And everything else important in my life..." she kissed him once more, a gesture Raphael followed with his lips when she pulled away, leaving her with a grin. "And believe me," she whispered. "Once I am done being pregnant sore, I will _show_ you."

Raphael turned that pleasant idea over in his head. "Sounds good," he responded with a smirk. Then he added, "But you'd better be plannin' to take me out to dinner first. I'm not easy like all those other turtles."

Aniyah laughed, poking at his shoulder before sleepiness settled in once more and she found a comfy spot tucked under Raphael's arm, Roman in her arms. As she drifted off to sleep, Raphael reached forward a tentative hand and, ever so gently, brushed his fingers over the baby's warm cheek. He responded with a wiggle, yawning before he too fell into a slumber. Then Raphael let his cheek fall against the top of Aniyah's head and he watched them both until he heard the nurse come back several minutes later.

He couldn't wait for his family to come home.

* * *

Author's Note: And yes, Roman and Raphael have an amazingly bro-tastic awesome father-son relationship when he gets older. Seriously, I have 20 years of headcanon on this kid.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Here it is! Final chapter of In The Moment and the (true) conclusion to both Penance and Ryoshuu. Thank you all for joining me on this lovely adventure, guys.

Oh, and this chapter will be a long one. Enjoy.

* * *

"Father!"

Ame rushed off the boat, nearly falling into the water as she hurried with total abandon onto the dock and into her father's waiting arms. "Oh my Ame," he greeted her warmly, wrapping her up in his embrace. "I have missed my child."

Stepping off the boat behind her, Leonardo dropped to the aged wooden planks and turned to help Hiroshi tie the rope to the docks. It was a bigger boat than he'd taken on his first trip to the village, but that was to expected. After all, the whole wedding party was there.

"Wow," April's eyes widened to the size of saucers, a disbelieving laugh escaping her. "Donnie, look – Oh my god, it's even more beautiful than I remembered." Tugging on her fiancee's hand, April hurried up the length of the dock and took in the breathtaking mountain slopes, each of which lay covered under brilliant green trees and an ethereal mist that seemed to cling to the entire island. The sky was a wonderful mixture of blues and greys, with the first hints of pink on the horizon as the day ebbed away. "Donnie," April turned to the stunned turtle and beamed. "We're getting married here," she whispered.

"In just two days," he added with a dreamy smile. "We're getting married in just two days."

April squealed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Donnie's cheek. Behind her, Mikey and Mel dropped to the dock, each carrying an armful of supplies. They'd told April and Donnie in no uncertain terms that they were taking care of all the catering, which meant they had a lot of work to do. Fortunately, many of the villagers had already volunteered to help. "Yeah, let's keep away from any cliffs this time, okay?" Mel was saying as Mikey helped her with a large box of clattering cooking supplies. "I nearly had a panic attack at the top of the stairs the other day. A little traumatized doesn't even begin to cover it." Mikey snickered and gave her a comforting kiss on the nose.

Raphael appeared behind Mel and stepped out onto the dock, immediately turning and offering his arms to Aniyah, who eyed the edge of the boat suspiciously. "I think I changed my mind," she said, unwilling to move any further out of the rocking boat. The waves had kicked up something fierce. "Me and Rome are just going to chill in the boat for the rest of the trip."

"Just hand him to me," Raphael rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna fall."

The boat jolted, sending Aniyah back further away from the edge. "Yeah, no."

Snorting, Raphael jumped up over the edge of the boat and reached down, scooping both Aniyah and the swaddled infant in her arms up into his powerful grip. Then, with a practiced ease, he jumped back on the dock and set Aniyah down. "Better?" he smirked. Aniyah flashed him a smile.

"Yes, very."

Off the boat after Hiroshi was the quietest of visitors, but his presence did not go unnoticed by Ame's father.

"Ah, Hamato-san," Kiyoshi bowed deeply to Master Splinter. The rat master carefully stepped onto the dock and looked around, a strangle wistfulness in his deep eyes. He turned to Kiyoshi and returned the bow, his clawed hands tight on his cane.

"Greetings, old friend." A touch of a smile beneath his whiskers. He turned with the other man and they walked together, chatting quietly.

Last but not least, Kirby and April's Aunt Amanda stepped out, each pointing out the stunning landscape in awe. Up ahead, sliding a baby bag further up her shoulder, the young mother looped arms with Raphael and the visiting group finally made their way into the village. They'd only just come upon the gates when more shouts of welcome rang out, and Ame's young sisters came running.

"Sister!" the little girls chimed, but they split when they saw Leonardo as well. "Brother!"

Ame and Leonardo both met the girls with embraces, laughing at their excited chatter. "Miss us?" teased Ame, picking up her youngest sister. "Ooh, you are so heavy! Too big for me to carry now!"

"No, no!" the smallest one exclaimed gleefully, hugging Ame's neck as her elder sister did the same to Leo. A soft chuckle nearby made the eldest turtle turn his head.

"Your reception is even more gratuitous than last time," said Miyamoto Usagi, and Leonardo grinned in response. It had only been a few months since Usagi's visit to New York, but he'd missed his friend. All of them, actually, a fact he was well reminded when Hiroshi bounce up behind him and tossed an arm around his shoulders. He used the movement to flick Ame's little sister, still nestled in Leo's arms, on the tip of her nose.

"Yes, yes. He is such a grand hero," Hiroshi waved a hand dismissively. "What I am interested in is what sort of adventure he will bring this time."

Usagi chuckled again and turned to look admiringly over the village.

"Isn't a marriage adventure enough?" asked the rabbit. Hiroshi exhaled dramatically and cast a glance down the hill, where Kin stood in the distance, an infant girl in her arms. He and his wife shared a look that was an amusing mixture of affection and irritation.

"That is true," said Hiroshi. "Definitely true."

* * *

The next day was filled with preparation, visiting and laughter. Michelangelo and Melanie handled the food and delegated duties to the villagers that had volunteered to help. Ame took Donnie and April to a priest to explain the customs of the wedding rituals.

And, all through the day, other wedding guests arrived.

Bewildered by the strangely amiable village, friends of the turtles – such as Leatherhead, Slash, Dr. Rockwell and Pigeon Pete – showed up with a great deal of apprehension. As the day wore on, however, they found themselves growing more comfortable with the friendly villagers. Jack Kurtzman also made an appearance ("Couldn't hurt to check out Kraang activity in Japan too, right?" he asked them with a wink), as well as Tomoe Ame from Usagi's home dimension.

And then, just before the day drew to a close and the bridal party had gathered at Ame's family home for dinner, there was a knock at the door.

Ame stood from the table gracefully, moving past the others seated at the table as they all turned to look. When she opened the door, the guests went quiet for a moment.

"Hey guys," Casey Jones shot them all a gap-toothed grin.

"Casey!" April was the first to speak, but it was Raphael that closed the gap and snatched Casey up into a bear-hug first. Then, realizing what he'd done, he dropped Casey so roughly the other fell over on the floor.

"Ow!" Casey shouted, but the look of embarrassment on Raphael's face made him dissolve into laughter and soon the others joined in, all jumping up and offering him tight hugs. "Yeah, yeah..." he smirked. "Missed you guys, too. Wouldn't've missed this for the world." He rubbed a hand on the back of his head and shrugged.

The others backed away, each chatting and moving to their places at the low dinner table. Aniyah and Raphael remained at the door with Casey, each falling silent as the others left them alone. Glancing between Raphael and Aniyah, the three lingered awkwardly for a few moments before Casey spoke.

"Heard you two made a baby," he flashed them both a grin. "Now, I skipped more Biology classes than I attended, but I'm preeeeeeetty sure it doesn't work like that."

"Shut up, Casey," Aniyah said with a roll of her eyes, and Casey responded with a laugh that spread between the three of them and dissolved much of the tension. Aniyah stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Casey in a hug. "I'm glad you're here," she told him sincerely.

"Me too," Casey murmured, and as soon as he let go of her, he looped an arm around Raphael's shoulders affectionately, so that his friend finally relaxed. "I missed you guys," he said in little more than a grumble, nodding his head in Raphael's direction. The turtle's lips twitched at a smirk and he lightly butted Casey with his shoulder.

* * *

The bridal party split that night, with the girls staying at Ame's family home and the guys heading to Hiroshi's home. "Ten bucks says they demolish that poor guy's house," whispered Mel to April, who giggled.

"All the turtles, plus Hiroshi, Usagi and Casey? Are you kidding me?" she fell heavily onto the bed she shared with Mel. Even though there were several rooms in the Kiyoshi home, all four of the girls had opted to share a room and two beds. "They'll be lucky to be alive in the morning."

Aniyah entered with a squalling Roman in her arms; the poor four-month-old had been crying for the better part of an hour. "I don't know what's wrong!" Aniyah said desperately, dropping onto the edge of the bed miserably. "He's fed, he's dry. God, what kind of mother can't make her own baby happy?"

April sat up straight. "Aniyah," she said gently. "Every mother feels that way at some point. Especially new moms."

"Maybe he's just sleepy?" suggested Mel, and Aniyah nodded.

"He definitely is, but I can't get him to go to sleep." She flushed and then admitted, "I've been working night-shifts at the hospital and Raphael's been putting him to bed."

Ame bounced onto the opposite bed. "Do you want me to take you to him? I can lead you to Hiroshi's home where the boys are." Aniyah quietly shushed Roman, who paid no attention at all, and the crying was starting to rattle her brain. He wasn't normally a fussy baby, but all the travel had him out of sorts.

"I'd hate to bother him," she shrugged. "He's probably doing guy stuff with his brothers." Just as she finished the sentence, a house servant appeared at the bedroom door.

"There is a visitor here," she told Ame in Japanese, before backing away from the door. The four girls looked up to see a sheepish looking Raphael, standing at the door. He gestured at Aniyah and Roman.

"Just wanted to check on you guys before ya' went to bed," he said, and April shot Aniyah a 'told ya so' look. A small glare mixed with a grin as Aniyah stood, motioning with the crying baby.

"Actually, he's … well, not going to sleep," she admitted. "Can you help?"

"Sure," Raphael entered easily, and Ame showed them a quiet area on the outside veranda where they could sit in the soothing warmth of the summer night. Raphael and Aniyah took Roman outside and settled the baby in Raphael's arms. "Hey," he cooed to the baby. "Watcha' givin' your mom a hard time for, huh?"

He moved onto a long cushioned seat, shifting Roman under his arm, and his other darted out and wrapped around Aniyah, who tucked into his side with a content smile as Roman's cries slowly gave way to snores. Around them, shadows slipped into darkness as night took hold, and the only light came from the opalescence of the stars and moon above and the distant warmth of hearthfires.

* * *

The day dawned brilliantly, clearer in the sky than the village had seen in days.

April O'Neil's blue eyes lifted to the long mirror they'd brought to her dressing tent, and the image there took her breath away. Ame appeared at her side and smiled gently as she made some last minute adjustments to the elaborate _kanzashi_ decorating April's formal up-do. The soft hues of the large flower matched the spectacular white and green kimono Master Splinter had given her, and a decorative clip that acted as its base rained small pearl-like beads down the side of her red hair, stopping just at her temple. The _obi_ for the kimono was white, with spots of emerald green embroidery on its edges, and the necklace that sat below the many layers of her outfit bore the Hamato crest at the end on a jade colored pendant. She'd even practiced walking in the _tobi_ socks and _geta. pin_

"You look wonderful," Ame told her as she swept back one of the bead strands, before quickly procuring a handkerchief when April's eyes teared up. Aunt Amanda stepped forward, wiping away a few tears of her own.

"Yes, she does," the woman swept April into a hug.

"Thank you so much," April pushed back a sniffle that threatened to worm its way to the surface, emotion fighting to overwhelm her. "You and Dad – You're just, so supportive."

Aunt Amanda kissed April's cheeks and squeezed her hand. "Of course, April. You're the best niece anyone could ever ask for. And you and Donatello are going to be very, very happy together. We're glad to know you'll have each other."

The two shared another teary embrace before they were disrupted by Mel, who had spent the better part of the morning stumbling over her bright orange and yellow kimono, one she'd picked out specifically for the wedding. Aniyah appeared behind her, wearing her own much more subdued but no less elegant purple kimono.

"April," Mel shifted aside the edge of the kimono so she could walk. "You might want to do some damage control. I think Donnie's like two seconds away from totally flipping out!"

* * *

 _Breathe, Donatello. Breathe._

That was what he kept telling himself. But by god, he was about to get married! To April O'Neil, the woman of his dreams, the goddess of his own personal house of worship. He was fifteen minutes away from seeing her come down the aisle, and oh god, what if she just bolted? What if she realized this was all a terrible mistake?

Or worse, what if she got married to him and then decided she didn't like him anymore?

"Donnie?"

He shrieked and jumped a mile high, nearly knocking over the table in his own dressing tent. Glancing up, he spotted a shadow on the other side of the veil that made up his tent wall. "April?" he was really starting to question his own sanity, because he could have sworn -

"Are you okay?" she asked, a silhouette at his side.

Oh, so he wasn't going crazy. She was really here. "April," Donnie breathed a sigh of relief. It only lasted a second before his nerves returned. "What're you doing here? We're not supposed to see each other!"

"Uh, we _can't_ see each other!" she laughed, and her silhouette gestured at the tent wall. Donnie made a face, muttering something about her being a smarty-pants. He toyed with the edge of his formal kimono, a handsome black and white outfit that went to his feet. All of his brothers were dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. He'd never done it before, like Leo had, but it certainly made him feel dignified and fancy. When he wasn't freaking out, anyway.

"Hey," April's soft voice drifted through his mental war. "Relax, sweetie. This is going to be great. I'll be right there with you."

Donnie allowed himself a smile. "I know," he admitted with a sheepish shrug that she couldn't see. "I just – Wow, it feels so real. I'm afraid. Afraid of – of taking this step and then not being good enough for you." Glad she couldn't see him, he reached up and touched the place on his plastron where an X-shaped scar resided, just below the fabric of his kimono.

April's shadowed hand reached up and touched the sheet separating them.

"Donatello," she murmured. "I cannot _wait_ to marry you. To see you standing at the end of that aisle, to feel you take my hand. There's no one else in the world I'd rather be with." Donnie's smile grew, his eyes on the ground as he absorbed April's words and a slow warmth crept into his limbs as she continued.

"I want to go on adventures with you. I want to cuddle with you on the couch. I want to talk about what we're having for dinner, and argue over who cleaned the kitchen last. I want to tell you about my day and hear about yours. I want to plan our vacations and go to birthday parties. I want to live my life for me, knowing I get to share it with you."

Silent tears prodded at the corners of Donnie's eyes and he hurried wiped them away, though his choked silence was enough for his perceptive partner to detect his thoughts.

"I will love you every day," she promised him with the slightest hiccup in her voice. "Every single day, no matter what."

Donnie squeezed his eyes shut, but the effort was wasted. Tears slipped out anyway and he let his hand drop away from the scar. Looking up, he moved over to the curtain that divided them and placed his hand against the shadow of hers.

"I will love you every day, too," he swore to her in return, confidence growing firmer in his chest. "I will keep you in my heart, in my mind and in my soul. Above everything else." He swallowed tightly, but his smile was genuine. "You're my heart, April O'Neil."

When he heard her sniffle on the other side of the divider, he laughed breathlessly and April joined him.

"See you at the altar," she whispered, before her shadow vanished.

* * *

"Here, Master Splinter." Aniyah turned Roman over in her arms and shifted the little wide-eyed boy into the rat master's grip. "And here's his bag – it has his blankets, plus snacks and diapers. He's got a binkie in there too, but he doesn't really like it. Oh! And – well, he's got this thing -"

"It is alright, my child." Splinter carefully situated the baby up to his shoulder, and Roman tucked his face into the rat's furry shoulder with a gleeful giggle. "He will be fine while you participate in the ceremony." Aniyah smiled in relief before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek.

"Love you, little guy! Be good for Papa Splinter!"

Then she hurried off, ducking into the tent with April and the others. Splinter eyed the baby in his arms, who was currently pushing his tiny hand through the fur at his neck with a wondrous look on his round, innocent face.

"Papa Splinter," the old rat repeated with a quirk of his brow before he gave the smallest of smirks and moved to his spot, baby Roman babbling all the while.

* * *

 _Music - "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma_

* * *

That afternoon, at exactly 2 PM, Donatello Hamato stood at the front of a crowd of more than one hundred friends, family and villagers, a shrine behind them marking their ceremony spot. He wore his black and white kimono with pride, and his brothers flanked him at his sides, each wearing clothes bearing the crest of their family.

As he looked down the length of the long aisle, littered with pink cherry blossoms and bathed in sunlight, he could imagine nothing more beautiful, more welcome to his sight and his heart than April's magical appearance.

Her smile touched him from afar, and as he watched, she tightened her hold on her father's arm and even tucked into his shoulder at one point, causing a soft ripple of laughter in the gathered crowd. The Shinto priest led them, floating in the long traditional robes until she came to stand in front of Donatello. The ceremony was a mixture of Japanese and Western customs, and so Kirby bowed to Donatello before shaking his hand.

"Take good care of my April," he murmured with a shaky whisper. Donnie managed a firm nod and did his best to stand tall and strong.

"I will, Mr. O'Neil," he promised him. Kirby turned over April's hand to Donnie's, and out of the corner of his eye, he took in the sight of so many familiar faces, it ached his heart. They were there for them. All of this was for their union, the celebration of their lives together. It took all of Donnie's strength not to pull April into a tight hug.

She looked so _stunning._

And at April's pleased smile, which never wavered even for a moment, he knew she must think the same of him. And for the first time ever, he believed her. His joy was too much not to share, too magnanimous to contain. It flowed between them, fluid in their touch, potent in their smiles. Loud in their pounding heartbeats, in a matched rhythm so in sync, few would ever know it.

They turned to watch the Shrine maiden perform the sacred dance, honored by her elegant movements. After, they performed the cup ceremony, each drinking three sips from three cups of rice wine. The priest spoke again after this, blessing them both and allowing them to read their vows before she turned to them each in turn. Donatello didn't register hearing the words, but his focus was keen on April's face and he saw her lips move.

"I do," she said.

And then it was Donnie's turn, and so he said it, too.

"I do!" he exclaimed, even before the priest had finished talking. The crowd laughed again, and the couple at the front joined them even as the priest blessed them once more. When they turned to face the crowd of spectators, the newly married couple grasped hands.

"Hamato Donatello," said the priest loudly and clearly. "...and Hamato April!"

Together, Donnie and April moved down the aisle to the applause of their guests, smiling and laughing as they ducked away. Before they disappeared around the corner, April turned and found her father's eyes down the length of the aisle. Their gazes met and April's smile widened, before she lifted her hand and gave him one last small wave.

Kirby returned it, blinking away tears from his eyes.

* * *

Donatello and April spent the next two weeks traveling all over Japan, seeing the sights of cities and villages the likes of which existed no where else in the world. They slept in fancy hotels and lone country inns, ate dinners by the water and shared bowls of noodles on rooftops.

They collected souvenirs for their families and, upon their own special agreement, they picked special hidden gifts for each other to give on that special day next year. The anniversary of the marriage that seemed so impossible, so distant when they'd met as teenagers.

And when their time in Japan was finally done, they happily returned home.

* * *

/end

* * *

 **Bonus** :

"And this," Raphael held up the shiny piece of metal, "is called a _shuriken_." He waved it at the toddler from the spot they shared on the dojo floor. "This is super cool. You stab people with this, see?" Roman giggled and reached out, hopping on his bottom jubilantly and making Raphael hold the sharp weapon out of his reach. "Hey, not yet, buddy! I'm gonna teach you how to throw this soon, see -"

"Raphael!" Aniyah marched in furiously, her eyes slanted at her boyfriend in a glare. "He's _three_ , Raph!" She snatched up the toddler and marched out, even amidst Raphael's protests.

Raphael pointed at her. "You're makin' him weak, Aniyah!" warned the turtle with a poorly hidden laugh. "We played with shuriken when we were three!"

And then at her retreating back, he shouted, "And look how we turned out!"

The dojo door slammed shut and Raphael turned back to his shuriken, smirking to himself.

" _Bad-ass_ , that's how," he muttered.


End file.
